The story
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell: Famous star of the Bay Mirror with a sad history that only her closest family knows. Cole Turner: Successful lawyer with a dark past he hasn't tell anyone. / Alternative universe. No magic.
1. Prologue

**I was planning to upload this fic within 3 -4 more months, but some girl conviced me to do it now...I forewarn you that I have only two chapters done and no idea to where I want to go with this fic lol, so...give me some time, patience and OF COURSE all the suggestions you want (from scenes you want to see, to grammar and whatever).**

**I want to dedicate this fic to Pholefan, love, HalliwellMB.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Lunch time arrived in San Francisco City. Streets, restaurants, houses and cafeterias were full of people everywhere, all gathering to have a little break before get back to work or school again. But there was a busy woman still working and not thinking about having lunch or anything related to it; she was sitting on her desk, writing on her laptop focused on her column, when felt a presence standing by the door of her office.

"Do I have any meetings today, Elise?," asked not looking up, she knew it was her.

"No, there's just a couple of letters to sign, and Jason won't be here until tomorrow," replied smiling, that girl was alwas efficient.

"Ok, thank you," said Phoebe with a quiet smile as her boss and almost business partner left.

As soon Elise couldn't see her, she sighed and rolled her eyes, hiding her face in her hands. She was tired, really, really tired of everything, but mostly of the "love" topic; she liked Jason, she felt something for him it was true...but that was not love, and that was annoyed her the most: Jason loved Phoebe, Phoebe just liked Jason.

"Dammit," muttered, putting her forehead on her desk, hitting the floor with her feet, she had been thinking about it the last few months with no stop.

"You have a call," said Gloria walking in from the hall, looking at her with a curious face and letting a pile of letters tied with a rope over her desk.

"Right, thanks," replied Phoebe, straightening her back and picking up the phone, "Ask Phoebe, it's Phoebe Halliwell, What can I do for you?"

_"You have no idea how much I wish you to stop saying that everytime I call you there," complained Prue._

"Oh, sorry, but you're calling to my office when you're supposed to call me to my phone, don't you say the same when I call you to the 415 magazine?"

_"I hate when you're right."_

"And I when you are, so, what's up? I'm sure you didn't call to listen my job's motto".

_"Right again"._

"As always" .

_"Don't overdo"._

Phoebe wrinkled her nose and giggled. She missed Prue, and a lot, the last months she had been very busy to see her sisters as often as before, and even though she lived with Paige, her mother and gramms, and Prue and Piper were visting the manor almost everyday, she didn't feel comfortable around since six months ago...actually, she had never felt comfortable with her life since she was fifteen, but nothing she couldn't handle...but now, she had been feeling totally out of place again. And...she had no idea how to tell them that she had accepted Jason's proposition to move to China, when they didn't even know he had asked her to do so...How to tell them she had said yes? It wasn't about going home, sitting in the living room and say "I'm moving to China, hum, can we have some sushi to celebrate?" then expect them to accept it and don't get angry for not telling them or at least, asked them about their opinion.

_"I'm calling to tell you that Piper, Leo, Paige, Andy, mom, gramms and I", said, breathing after all those names, "Are waiting for you to have lunch, with or without Jason"._

"Oh my God," said Phoebe hitting her forehead, frustrated and now, pissed with herlsef, "I had totally forgotten about the lunch, how late am I?"

_"Not too much, I called you before you got a chance for being late," said Prue, rolling her eyes._

"Ok, ok...," she said a little nervous, looking at all the papers on her desk, all her schedule was wrong now, "Eh...but..."

_"You can't come, can you?," muttered Prue, clearly dissapointed._

"Sweetie...," started Phoebe, feeling guilty and sad, "I'm really sorry but...you know I...there are a lot of things to do and...the talk show starts tomorrow night and..."

_"It's ok Phoebe, you don't need to give me any explanations," said Prue, trying to be comprenhensive, but kind of sad and angry._

"But...Prue I...," continued, rubbing her face with her free hand, "I don't want you to think that I don't wanna go".

_"We don't. Don't worry, it's ok, I'll tell mom you're in a meeting and you said hi. Gotta go, love you"._

"But...," tried to say Phoebe, but Prue had already cut off the call, "Great, just great," said getting upset.

She threw all the papers on her desk to the floor and closed her laptop, two seconds about to threw it for the open window. Why was so easy to mess up everything? To hurt the people she cared the most? Her mother, sisters, grandmother, had been reminding her the lunch the whole week...and she, she had disappointed them again. As always, she was a failure.

At the manor, Prue was keeping her phone in her pocket as everybody looked at her waiting for Phoebe's reply. It was a lot of pressure, and didn't know how to tell them that she wasn't going, what wouldn't be news, she never had time enough to share with the family; nor in the past, least now.

"So...?," asked Patty, very excited and carrying a big white box in her hands.

"She...," started Prue nervous, she didn't want to make her mother feel sad, "She was in a meeting and very busy as, as always and said that..."

"Got it," said Patty interrupting her, and leaving the box over the table.

Prue looked at her feet like a little kid when does something wrong as her mother changed her wide smile for a serious face.

"I don't know how on Earth we thought she'd come today," said Paige, somewhat angry, snorting.

"Don't feel bad, it's all because of me, If I wasn't..."

"No Prue," said Penny cutting her speech, throwing her hands, "Don't do this to yourself sweetheart. She needs to let her past go, and you to live your own life, no matter what", asked in a soft tone of voice, staring at her with pity.

Prue sighed and walked to the window, crossing her arms and standing by it, looking at the cloudy day; and if she was all blue after talking with Phoebe, now she felt worse looking out. It was a horrible day.

"That's what you say because you have no idea how miserable I feel when I talk to her knowing she's suffering but trying to make us believe she's not", explained, embracing herself.

"No we have no idea, but she needs to learn that is not the only one person around," opined Paige bitterly, bitting her tongue in anger.

"Don't say that," asked Patty, brokenhearted and almost shaking; she really hated when Paige began with that attitude, "Can you imagine how does feel th...?"

"No mom, please," said Paige, interrumpting with an ironic laughter ,"You don't need to tell me her story again, or to ask me that question everytime she behaves as an egomaniac".

The bell ring made them all stop talking, and Paige used her opportunity to leave the kitchen to open the door. She was pissed. She just hated when all started to deffend Phoebe when it was obvious she was the only one who was wrong. She loved her sister, it was true, but she couldn't help blame her for what she had done, and her heart was usually in a battle, loving and hating her sister. Paige sighed and made a big smile before opening the door: it was always better to act as everything was perfect, than explaining why she was sad.

"Hi!," smiled Piper and Leo, holding hands and standing in the door.

"Hey!," smiled Paige back, raising her eyebrows repeatedly "How's the couple of the semester?"

"Happy," answered Piper, getting in the manor with Leo, walking to the dining room, "You won't believe the place we got," said excited, looking at her family.

"Then tell us!," asked Prue, trying to distract her mother and herself about Phoebe.

"Ok, do you remember the church in Filbert street?," asked Leo.

"Of course we do, there's where the girls were baptized," said Penny, sitting at the head of the table near to the stairs.

"Wasn't about to be destroyed this weekend?," asked Patty, still sad and at the other head.

"Yeah...," seconded Paige, twisting her mouth as remembering her first communion and confirmation, her happy memories.

"Not yet," said Piper happily.

She kissed her grandmother and sat to her, infront of Prue and next to Leo, who was two empty chairs from Patty. Phoebe's and Jasons' empty chairs.

"Leo has some friends, and they have some friends, and their friends have friends that have friends and..."

"That's a lot of friends," joked Paige, hitting her hand with Prue's, who was one empty chair, Andy's, from her.

"Don't mock on her girls, she's excited," smiled Penny, and both giggled quieter.

"Ok, to the point," continued Piper, "Leo and I are getting married there!"

"Married?," asked Paige with a small smile.

"There?," said Patty surprised.

"What?," inquired Prue, frowning.

"When?," finished Penny.

Leo and Piper looked at each other and now they were the ones giggling. It was good having a nice surprise to share, for a change.

"Don't look at us as we were freaks or something," said Piper, serving a glass of wine.

"I know we have been engaged for barely two months but don't worry, we won't be like Prue and Andy," explained Leo.

"Hey!," complained Prue, throwing him a piece of bread.

He said that because as soon Andy moved back to San Francisco, they met casually at the hospital one day she was accompanying Paige to take some medicines for Sam, Paige's father. They had a little chit chat, flirted when discovered both were single, and dated the next day. And the next day, and the day after, until a few weeks later he proposed. Prue said yes inmediately, and letting herself made something crazy for love, got married two days later. Her wedding was six months ago, and that was the same time she had been carrying their first baby.

"My brain hurts, I don't understand," said Paige.

She was confused. Piper and Prue were always the most centered between the four of them, and both were taking fast decisions she would never expected they would, but she knew that with thirty and thirty-three years old, they were old enough to take those kind of choises.

"Ok, ok, let me explain you," aked Piper, "The municipality gave the old church another ten months to be saved, or destroyed".

"Are you gonna destroy it or save it?," asked Prue, eating the rest of her bread.

"Neither," replied Piper, "Just have a nice and private ceremony there".

Piper smiled widely and kissed Leo, while she showed them the new ring he just bought her. It was silver with a white jewel, not too big because she hated recharged and exaggerated things, she just wanted a nice symbol to tell the world she was marrying the best man ever. Prue took her hand and showed it to her mother, Paige and gramms.

"I absolutely love it," said Paige sighing, taking off Piper's ring from her finger and handing it back to her.

The bell rang again and told them that the last relative just came home.

"It's Andy," said Prue, with a smile of love, trying to stand, but Piper moved faster.

"Don't, baby needs calm," smiled at her sister's tummy.

"Let's eat", said Paige getting up to serve lunch with Leo's help, waiting for her sister and brother-in-law.

In Miami Beach, Florida, two bussiness men were sitting in a office and drinking iced coffee. The day was hot, as always in that place but that didn't stop them to make some good business.

"Ok, so, everything is ready," said Jason, signing a paper, "She'll be here this Friday".

"Will be a success, trust me. There is not a better library than Steve's pages", giggled the fat old man owner of the network.

"I'm sure there isn't," answered Jason, faking a kind smile, "You'll love her", added talking about Phoebe.

"I already do. Don't forget to ask her for an autograph for me, Jason", reminded him, taking his part of the contract.

"I won't Steve", smiled Jason, at seeing the amount of zeros she and he were earning in a couple of weeks, "I won't", repeated, before drinking from his glass.

Back at the manor, the family had eaten their lunch all in peace, sharing some gossips, talking about job and people, and now were in a little chat while waited a little before dessert.

"I think the cake will have to wait," said Patty, when thought it was time to serve more food, "Sorry guys, there's just some vanilla ice cream".

"It's fine mom, don't worry about that," said Piper, trying to cheer her up and to help her to don't feel bad, although she knew it wasn't up to her or a cake.

"Are you ok Paige?", asked Andy, a little worried at seeing her like lost in her mind.

"Sure, I just...I'm just tired. I had a bad night," lied quickly, taking her glass to drink a bit; actually, she was remembering a painfully scene from years ago.

_It was a typical night, well, not that typical. Sam Matthews, Patty's husband, had won a very important election that was helping him to make his name in the political world, and was a night to celebrate._

_"Here's your congratulations cake love," said Patty, carrying it from the kitchen and leaving it on the table._

_"You cooked this?", asked him, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes," she smiled proudly, "I thought it would make it more special"._

"_And I thought you'd remember I just eat cakes from the old gelateria," replied angry._

_Patty looked at her feet, trying to don't drop a tear infront of her daughters and mother, who were all watching the scene._

_"I'm sorry, I can go for one right now if you want"._

_"No, too late. Let's eat this," said making a grimace of disgust._

_Patty nodded and her mother, who was very upset at the way that guy treated her daughter, granchilds and herself, but just handed her a knife to cut the cake and remained in silence. She had talked with her a thousend times about that, but she always replied "I'm doing this for the girls. They need a father, a family, I can't deceive them". She knew Patty was trying to be a good mother, but was being a fool and letting him abuse her psychologically, sometimes, physically. __Penny helped her to distribute the plates, noticing Phoebe's dinner was still there._

_"Darling, you haven't touched your food. Are you ok?", asked her grandmother, kindly.  
__  
"I'm not hungry"._

_"You ate candies before dinner and that's why you don't want to eat now. Don't be a brat and eat it all, that's an order. Food it's too expensive to throw it away," said Sam._

_"Yes I did," lied Phoebe, actually, she was pissed after a fight she had hours earlier._

_"Don't you dare to talk to me like that. I'm your father, not a classmate"._

_"I'm sorry"._

_"No, I am sorry," he said getting up, "I'm sorry because my wife, the only thing she has to do is buying a fucking cake and mess it up. Because my daughter doesn't appreciate all the hard work I do and pretends to throw the food I bought away. I do everything for you all, without me you are nothing and you don't get that"._

_"Don't say that. We appreciate you," said Paige, hugging his father who kissed her cheek softly, the thirteen years old couldn't stand to know he was feeling that way._

_"I know you do baby girl," he said caring, with a smile before kissing her hand._

_Phoebe bit her lip to not cry, but she couldn't help that when she was seeing how much her father loved Paige and hated her. She had no idea why he was so cruel with her and her sisters, also with her mother. It was like, Paige were the only one he actually loved of his four daughters. Incounciously, she started to play with her food, while thinking about that._

_"Don't play with your food. I told you to eat it," he scolded, "I have to go to Sacramento this summer. My people asked me. It's necessary for my career. So we all, are going there. It would be better if I can show people how united we are as family"._

_The girls rolled her eyes. They hated really much to go with him to those kind of things, when he pretended to be the best father and them, the best daughters, when indoors, he was...the way he was._

_"When are we leaving?", asked Patty._

_"As soon the girls finish school, next friday night"._

_"That's in two days," said Prue, "When are we back?"_

_"Before you and Piper starts your university classes. Three days earlier"._

_"Are we staying at Sacramento the whole summer?", asked Phoebe, almost yelling._

_"Yes missy. Why?", asked him, pissed again._

_"She just inscribed in a summer advanced class at school, so she can practice her maths with tutors", said Penny, who had signed her permission days ago._

_"Why? That would be useless. This girl can't even count to ten. It's stupid, if she can't get more than a B in her regular classes, how is she suppoused to understand anything? Advanced, pff."_

_"Don't be cruel," said Prue, clentching her hands. She couldn't stand him, less if he was talking her sister like that._

_"Shut up. I'm not talking to you," said Sam, "Can you tell me Phoebe, what would be the use? You're dyslexic girl, you'll never get more than a stupid C. Don't waste time. You'll come with me, your mother, your grandmother and your sisters. And I'm not asking you"._

_"Yes father. You're right. I'm useless with numbers, and it is not a good idea to waste my time trying to improve when I'll never make it," said trying to not cry, and he nodded, "May I go to my room, please? I would like to pack up"._

_Patty shut her eyes and let a tear roll her cheek. And Prue thought It was enough. She couldn't stand him anymore, she couldn't stand him talking her sister like that and making lose all confidence in herself._

_"Yes you can Phoebe," said her big sister._

_Sam looked at her with his eyes wide open, since when she had the nerves to challenge him?_

_"Who you think you are to give commands? I'm the only one who rules this place and his father. I'm the boss, you just stay there in silence because I'm good, otherwise you'd be out of here living under the golden gate bridge"._

_"No, you are not. You are anything but an asshole. You think you're too macho because you make my mother cry, my sister to feel like crap but you are not. You are an idiot. A real man don't need to abuse his family to prove he is"._

_Sam got up with fire in his eyes and walked to her._

_"Don't you dare to raise your voice to me, or talk me like that again if you don't want to lose all your teeth"._

_"I'm not afraid of you Samuel, not anymore," said Prue standing up also, looking at his eyes._

_He smiled and nodded. The whole table was almost in panic, and Paige knew that, despite her father was all sweet with her, he could be very mean to her sisters. But she never expected to see him hitting one of them, until saw his arm raise in the air adressing Prue's face. What he was doing? Why he was doing that?_

_"Don't!", yelled Piper, grabbing his arm to stop him._

_Prue closed her eyes, in a reflect and opened them fast when heard Piper's cry._

_"This is not your business bitch," he yelled back, he had lost all control._

_Paige opened her eyes as plates, she couldn't believe his attitude. She couldn't believe that was actually happening, it was their father for God's sake!, He was suppoused to protect them not to hurt them! And, was he swaring? He had never swore before, what was going on?_

_"Don't you dare to touch my sister!", said Prue this time, stopping him to protect Piper._

_She pulled her little sister away, almost made her fall but she didn't care: she just wanted to kill Sam. To put an endpoint to that story._

_"Prue stop please"._

_Prudence didn't pay attention to her mother's request, neither looked at Piper, her others sisters or gramms: she was tired of all that, pissed as hell. She was done and it was time to cut that off._

_Sam was standing, waiting for her reaction. He looked like a furious bull, and even Paige's touch trying to calm him down, worked at all. His little girl was worried, and trying to avoid him to hit her sisters but he didn't listen to her, he didn't pay any attention to her. She was hurt, she was living a nightmare._

_"I shall not let this jerk to keep controlling when he has any right to do it," continued Prue._

_"Shut up," warned him, scared at realize she was about to say something really important that nobody should ever listen to._

_"No," she smiled, "It's time that somebody has the courage to tell what the hell is happening in this family"._

_"Don't...,"tried to say Sam._

_"Shut the hell up!," yelled Prue, and he opened his eyes again: she had never, none of them, talked him like that, "You think you've all the rights to do wathever you want just because you're my mother's husband, but you're wrong. I won't let you touch any of my sisters never again, and I'm talking about them all. You won't see my mother crying again Sam, and my grandmother will be able to speak whenever and whatever she wants!"_

"_What's wrong with you?," asked Paige confused, "Why are you talking dad like that?"_

_"Prue, sweetheart," said Sam pikcing his words, trying to act as a good man, to pertend, to convince her, "Think it twice"._

_"Prudence stop this nonsense", asked her mother, who was about to faint._

_"No mother. I can't stand this anymore. I won't let him keep hurting you nor my sisters, it's enough. If you can't see you're wrong, I'll have to show you and set you free from this guy. My sisters, you, gramms and I deserve a life better than this, I'm sorry if you're so blind to notice"._

_"Prue," repeated Penny, encougaring her to speak up._

_Phoebe and Piper reamined quiet, and Paige scared as ever. Sam swallowed, and Patty closed her eyes._

"_You have no idea how much I wish it wasn't I who have to tell you this", said looking at her younger sisters, mostly at Phoebe._

_"Prue, what are you talking about? Why so serious?," asked Phoebe nervously, she couldn't believe all that started because of her.._

_"Prudence...," said Samuel one more time._

_"Samuel Matthews is not your father Phoebe. He is not your father, neither mine nor Piper's"._

_Patty hide her face in her hands, Penny smiled with a tear rolling her cheek and Piper had no idea how to react at Paige's face, the little one was in shock. But worse than her, than anyone, was Phoebe._

_"Wh..what...what?", asked smiling widely, before lauhging hard, "Hey hey! Okay, I learned my lesson! I'll never play with my food again or talk back to dad. Okay, stop this now, I got it! You're good actors guys, seriously".  
_

"_I'm not joking Pheebs. Our father was Victor Bennet. He left our mother when you were a baby, so you can't remember he did existed"._

_Prue was nervous, living it all as it was a weird dream, but finally, the truth had been told. Piper holded her mother's hand, and Gramms let Paige hide in her arms. Phoebe shook her head, giggling in desbilief._

_"That's not possible," said looking at her mother, but she just nodded with her face covered in tears, as all women in the place._

_"I don't understand," said Paige calling the attention of everyone, "What are you talking about? What's happening?, Who's that Victor, mom? Why I didn't know about this?, Is it true what Prue is saying daddy? I'm not your daughter, dad?"_

_She was shaking, she was scared and afraid. She was wanted to close her eyes and wake up, but it was real, it was real._

_"Paige, darling," said Sam in shock, trying to embrace her but she didn't let him,"You are my daughter sweets. You're my only daughter. I love you more than anything, don't you ever doubt that my dear", said trying to hug her, but she didn't want to separate from gramms._

_Phoebe sobbed at hearing that and clenched her jaw, satanding up and trying to talk, but all she could do was yelling._

_"She is your only daughter," repeated in tears, biting her lips,"Now I understand why you treated her like a princess while us were crap for you. All these years I tried so hard to like you, I really did, I didn't care how many times you rejected me, I just wanted you to love me as you do love Paige and..it was about I'm not yours. That's why Prue never worried about like you, because she knew it! She knew it and understood you'd never love her because she wasn't Paige, becase you'd never love us because we aren't your kids" said wiping her tears, staring at Piper, "Why aren't you surprised! Why aren't you crying! The man we called father all our lives was never our father and you..."_

_Paige and Phoebe, actually all of them, adressed their gazes to Piper. She felt guilty, and was destroyed: she knew it also, she always did._

_"You're not crying because you knew it, didn't you? You all knew it and laughed at my face all this time!, You made me believe I was his daughter for fifteen fucking years, when I'm nothing but a bastard her father left because she meant anything!", yelled looking at everyone, her gaze even froze Samuel, "Screw you!"_

_That was the last thing Phoebe said, before using her arms to throw everything that was over the table to the floor, even the cake her mother had cooked._

_"Stop!," asked Paige, trying to stop her to destroy everything, "Stop doing this!"_

_"Leave me the hell alone!", slapped, pulling her away, making her fell._

_Both girls looked at each other eye's, and knew something had changed. Something was broken, maybe forever. Piper tried to help Paige stand up, but she didn't let her._

_"You're not a family. You're a group of liers living under the same roof. I'm not part of this, I'm out of here" said before running to the door and leaving the place._

_The room remained in silence. They were a "normal, conservative" family. They had never swore before, it was forbbiden. They had never yelled at each other, because it was also forbbiden. They had never had the nerves to lie, or that was what the both youngest thought._

_"It's not your fault," said Penny hugging her oldest grandaughter, "You did what it was right. I'm proud of you".  
_

"_Phoebe...", was the only word she could pronounce, still in shock._

_"Phoebe?, That's the only thing you can say after all damage you have done?," asked Paige staring at her with resentment, "I hate you," said running upstairs, she couldn't believe her family wasn't real._

_"Are you happy now?," asked Sam, going after his daughter._

_"No," Paige heard before locking herself in her room, she was the only one who had her own room and now understood why._

_She took her favorite teddy bear and hugged it tight. __She couldn't believe the way everyone had spoken to her father, even when she knew her big sister was right...but she coudn't hate him...he was so lovely and nice with her, and also accepted those three girls who weren't his, how could she blame or judge him? She was confused, the only thing she wanted to do was crying herself to sleep and wake up to a better day._

The sound of light steps brought her to reality, and they stopped at the dinning room, and then, saw a familiar face standing by the door.

"Is that a door?", asked Leo, making them all shut up at the sound.

Paige shook her head, trying to forget the scene when her happy life started to fall down, along with her family. Within two days would be turned thirteen years since that memory, and then since her father and mother divorced. He had always told her that him and Patty broke up because of Phoebe, and was her fault that the family was destroyed. They had settled their differences after that fight, and got even closer, but three years later, her sister had to mess everything up again, but this time, anything went to be the same: they decided to divorce, and her father never was the same man she knew. And it was all because of Phoebe.

"Hi," said the girl in Paige's thoughts, very shy, almost coughing her greeting.

Her sisters smiled widely, even the youngest. In the past, she hated her sister, because she loved her too much to accept what she had done, but after knowing why she did what she did, she learned to forgive her. She was mad still, but at least, she didn't hate her anymore. And that was good, since they still living together at the manor. They were the only ones who left in the nest, Piper and Prue had left a couple of months ago.

"Am I interrupting?," asked Phoebe, looking nervous and feeling guilty.

It was too hard for her to be around these days. Too much painful memories trough her mind related with Sam, mostly those days when the calendar was telling her it was another year since the big fight that started all.

"Of course not baby girl," said her mother, "I'm so glad that you're here".

"Are you staying? Or will you run away?," asked Paige, without intention of sound rude, but funny, but didn't work at she explained.

Phoebe shy smile faded away, as her sister's faces showed frustration. Having a little time with Phoebe was like hunting, it was too easy to that the deer got scared and fled.

"I think I should go back to work," answered Phoebe, hurt, but trying to hide it, "I have a lot of work to do and..."

"Would you give us twenty minutes of your time?," asked Piper with a puppy face, "I have not seen you since...well, since last week when we came back from the Bahamas, and you were leaving to the Bay mirror!"

Phoebe could't say "no" to that face, less when she was right. She hadn't spent a minute with Piper since a lot of time, and missed her so much.

"Fine...," said with a weak smile.

"Awww! Come here my baby sister," said Piper happily, getting up to hug and kiss her forehead, "Hey, guess what".

"What?", asked after kissing her grandmother, going to say hi to Leo.

"I'm gonna marry at the St. John church!," celebrated Piper clapping.

Prue stood up, it wasn't news for her so went to the kitchen to bring the white box.

"Huh?," asked Phoebe somewhat confused, greeting and kissing the rest of her family one by one.

"Leo managed to save the church for a couple of months and..."

Meanwhile Piper was talking, Phoebe's mind flow taking its way to painful memories that, fortunately, she couldn't start recalling beacuse Prue got back from the kitchen and began to talk.

"Aren't you going to hug your old wrinkled big sist?," asked with a funny smile, using her babybump to help supporting the big box on her hands.

Phoebe shook her head, getting back to reality and walking from Andy's chair to kiss her quickly, feeling a little sick and about to vomit the cup of coffee she drank at the morning, the only thing that her busy agend gave her time to eat. Prue made a face, accepting that cold greeting and putt the white box on the table.

"What's and for what's that?," asked Phoebe, trying to change the subject to sly she was trying to avoid her big sister.

"Something your mom and gramms made for you," said Penny blinking her eye.

"For me?," asked Phoebe, happy for both, the surprise and that her way of distraction was working.

"For you," confirmed Patty with a wide smile.

Paige smiled also, happy to see them all happy, unlike the memory she just had and took the white box to open it.

"Good luck Phoebe," she read out loud, then expalined "This lunch was made in your honor, to celebrate your _'Ask Phoebe' _talk show tomorrow night".

Phoebe couldn't say anything cause the excitement. She stared at them all, one by one, and just saw happy faces conffirmating what Paige just had said.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't!", cried as a little girl, feeling loved and cared, in total peace.

"Of course we did", said Andy, holding Prue's hand to give her strenght about that awkard moment that would never end until Phoebe solved her life.

His wife just smiled weakly, trying to think if it would be possible forher to get her sister back someday, or if, inevitably, she would lose her forever.

"C'mon! Serve the cake, the honoree has to do it and eat the first slice," said Leo.

"Doesn't that apply for birthdays?," asked Phoebe.

Leo made a grimace, he wasn't sure about that.

"Just cut the cake, silly," he replied pretending to be mad and Phoebe giggled before kissing his cheek.

"My sister's boyfriend is a looser. Poor Piper," joked and her sister looked at her with faked rancor.

"Fiancé, fiancé," she answered and both smiled.

Phoebe cut the cake, and with her mother's and Paige's help, all commensal had their plates with them.

"This is delicious," said Paige with her mouth full, "Mom, seriously, gramms and you should start a gelateria or something".

"It's late for us honey, let Piper fullfill that," said Penny, "Talking about that my dear, how is the paper work for your restaurant going?"

"Pretty well," said drinking a little of her glass, "If I'm lucky, I'll be done within one year, or even less".

"That's amazing! I had no idea you were on that, why you didn't tell me?," asked Phoebe, very excited: a restaurante was always her sister dream.

"You had no time," said Piper, trying not to sound rude, but a little hurt about that.

"Did I say this cake is really good?," asked Andy, trying to get back to the topic.

Lately, was always awkward when Phoebe was around, no, actually, it always was. It wasn't he didn't love her, because he did. He knew her since they were kids, but she lived all sad and depressed, trying to run away from her problems and pain in mountains of work, away from her family. It wasn't that they weren't used at that, but the last few moths, since he married Prue, Phoebe has got more difficult to get along and everything got worse when Piper and Leo got engaged, also when she knew his wife was pregnant. It was almost impossible to see her at home, she used to spend her days at her office, or at Jason's place. The worst part, is that she didn't get mad, or yelled, or anything, she just smiled sadly and then left to her room or the manor.

"You're sweet Andy," said Penny with a friendly smile.

"What with the bank? I thought those sharks wasn't lending you any money," continued Phoebe, acting as naturally as she could.

"Yeah...but well, Jason helped a lot," said Piper eating more cake.

"He's such an angel," said Patty, pleased with him, "Always giving and helping"

"Yup, that's him," said Phoebe a little annoyed, praying that nobody started, again, telling her she should marry him.

"Eat a little more honey," added her mother, serving another slice to Phoebe on her plate, even when she had barely touched the first one, "You're too skiny".

"Dear Jason doesn't feed our Phoebe as he should," commented Paige.

She knew how much her sister hated when he became a topic and their mother suggested her to be his wife, so she always tried to help Phoebe saying something Jason did wrong, so commentaries changed quickly to another stuff. Her sister always appreciated that little help.

"I'd say that's too much work, stress and poor sleep," corrected Patty.

Phoebe didn't say anything because she knew her mother was right, but it wasn't her fault: the last six months had been really stressing and hard, a headache. Prue's wedding just made her realize that after three years with Jason, she didn't love him. It was hard to recognize their relationship had no destiny, and they were together just because it was convenient. In fact it was: he was the boss and she was his money machine. Nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't that calculative bitch actually, at the beginning, she dated him because she felt supported and cared, and then was too hard to say goodbye to the stability he gave her. He was also her way to escape whenever she needed, and he loved to talk about work and money, so she never had to get into the marriage, children or family topic.

But it was still sad. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach when he was around, or smiled every morning after making love, in fact, she had never made love with him. Just sex from her side and from his...he loved her. She was empty, alone, and he made her believe she wasn't, that was all. She was miserable and everything happening around was too much to handle, to be away from her family, apart from her sisters was very difficult...they were so close when they were teenagers and now...seemed complete strangers because she couldn't spend more than three minutes with them before start thinking in her life and how messy it was...she would pay anything recover her old happy life, to get back on time and being seventeen again.

* * *

**Ok, I hope it wasn't that messy! What did Phoebe do? What did Sam to her? Why Phoebe can't stand Prue's presence? Where's Sam now? Will Paige forgive her sister? What does mean her "recover her old happy life?" I would LOVE to read your theories!**


	2. Moving again

**Ok guys, here is chapter one, I hope you like it.**

**Thought the fiction is dedicated to Pholefan, this chapter is to ****PrettyCharmedSista and her terrific fanfiction "Meant to be" that tells a very interesting love history...go and read, I promise you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving again.**

In Omaha, Nebraska, sunset was in its apogee and children leaving school, back to their homes. Meanwhile, in one apartment near downtown, a man was sitting on a couch next to a very beautiful, tall, blond and glamurous woman. They had arrived from work a few minutes ago, and now, were talking, or actually, arguing.

"Cole I'm trying believe me, but your daughter makes everything harder and I'm sure she does it on purpose".

"What's now?," he asked, receiving the glass his girlfriend handed him.

"She hadn't spoken to me in almost two days. She ignores me, pretends I don't exist!"

"Give her some time, let her get used to the idea that we are moving", said simply, trying to not don't lose his nerves with the scene Sarah was doing, she could be pretty spoiled when she wanted to.

"Time!, How much?, She ignores me Cole, she hates me! Imagine how things will be when we live together", snorted, drinking from her glass very agitated.

"Sara, please, don't be melodramatic".

"Melodramatic?, Melodramatic?," she yelled.

Cole shut his eyes trying to imagine he was in a beach, quiet and pacefully and more important: with no Sarah.

"You know what's happening here?," she asked, three seconds to start crying, "You prefer her! You loved her more than you love me, don't you?"

"You want a sincere answer?," said him, pissed off. He hated when she did that.

"Of course I do", she challenged him.

"Yes. I prefer her, I will always do. She is my daughter, there's nothing more important than Elizabeth in my life", he said looking at her with a amused smile.

Sarah made a grimace and drank all the content of her glass, before squeaking and hitting the floor with her heels. She hated to recall that, and to know he was serious: he would never put a woman over his daughter, ever. And the little brat just hated her with all her heart, she knew that.

"Please, don't be mad," said him, trying to calm her down, "You know I love you, otherwise I would never had accepted to live together".

Sarah sighed and made a face of _see how much you hurt my feelings_ and he hugged her from the waist.

"Give her some time. She's just a kid, it's normal she's confused and angry, it's hard for her. We had always been two, and now, we will be three".

"We are three since four years ago, How much have I to wait until she gets used to me?"

"She is used to you, don't get me wrong, I meant she's not used to live with one more person around. The idea must to be a little uncomfortable for her, but you'll see in a few days everything will be ok".

"Sure...", she whispered.

"I promise I'll talk with her as soon she comes from school", said stroking her cheek.

"I love you", she told him, trying to catch his lips.

Both kissed and got appasionated soon. She lied down on the couch and he sat over. Sarah unbottoned his shirt and he let her, adressing his hands to her skirt, but the sound of the door opening made him pull her away qy uickland acommodate his shirt with one hand and with the other, pulled her to make her sit to act natural.

"Hi," said Elizabeth, walking in without looking at the living room or anyone, leaving her keys on the rack.

"Hi honey," replied Cole a little acelerated, and his eyes lit inmediately at her sight.

Sarah rolled her eyes, growled almost in mute and served more wisky, pissed. She couldn't even have sex with him when they were at his place, so they did it at hers, but what would she do now that they were going to live together? The little girl always managed to interrumput in the worst moment.

"How was school?", asked him with a smile, he loved when she was at home, lifted his heart and gave him strenght to keep going.

"Fine," said without turning back or kissing her father. She was upset, angry and pissed with him, and with Sara under the same roof than they, it wasn't that she wanted to go and share a _family time_.

Cole smiled, she was so...like her. He sighed, nostalgic, and kissed Sara's cheek before standing from the couch.

"Wait for me, I need to talk with her".

The woman nodded, but as soon he stopped looking at her she made a gesture of hanging some invisible person, furious. He got up and sidestepped some boxes until he arrived at his daughter's room. He walked in without knocking, and found her girl sitting on her bed, watching tv.

"Elizabeth," said to call her attention.

"Huh?," she babbled, not wanting to take her gaze off the screen, even tought she knew he was serious: he never called her Elizabeth unless he were angry, disappointed or had something important to tell her.

"Elizabeth Turner", said again, standing between the twelve-years-old girl and the television, "I am talking to you, young lady".

"What do you want?", she said, not taking her hands off the remote control, looking away.

"Lizzie, look at me," he asked, feeling it as a déjà vu, "Please honey..."

Cole knelt at her height, taking the remote control and turning off the tv.

"What...", replied, glancing.

"What's wrong,?" asked taking her chin softly, "You know you can tell me anything".

"Anything?," repeated her shyly, staring at his eyes.

"Anything," reaffirmed smiling, "I'm your father, and I'm here for you. It doesn't matter if you're in the top of the hill or the worst troubles, I'll be always supporting and protecting you".

The little girl smiled and he hugghed her. She knew that.

"You have no idea how much I love you baby girl, you have no idea how much I love you".

"I love you too dad," she said kissing his cheek, and he separated from her, taking her hands.

"So?"

"You'll get mad," she muttered.

"I promise I won't", said extending his little finger.

"Pinkie promise?," she asked, tangling hers with his.

"Pinkie promise. Dad will not get mad at Lizzie, it doesn't matter what's bothering her".

The girl smiled, she knew her father always did what he promised, he had never deceived her, he had never lied to her. He had always told her the truth, even when it would hurt her. Their relationship was golden, so she didn't lie to him neither, and knew, she could count on him any and everytime.

"It's about moving," said a little melancholic, "I don't want to go to New York..."

She sighed and stood up, taking one of the few things she hand't packed yet: a blackboard with pictures of each house, state and people she had met, left and changed everytime her father decided it was time to move.

"I don't want to move eith..."

"So why are we?," she interrumpted, "Why? I don't wanna leave Omaha, I love Nebraska! We had never stayed for more than two or three years at the same place and, dad, I want a friend that I had not to leave and a school I can remember, or rather, they remember me".

Cole bit his lips, then rubbed his face. He couldn't stand seeing his daughter so sad, but he had his reasons.

"We have to move, you know that. It's for my job".

"No we don't," she shouted, "And isn't for yours, it's for hers! She's the only one who needs to leave this place, we don't need to! Let her go! Isn't our bussines!"

"We do things for the people we love Liz, I thought I had told you that", said raising his voice, he understood she was mad but wasn't letting her talk him that way.

"Look", she said, softening her tone, "I understand you _love _her, that's why you do anything that silicon Barbie asks you", snorted, and her father almost laughed about that, "But you're supposed to love me, and I want to stay. I don't want to leave, and the only thing I can see around are boxes with our stuff inside ready to be carried to the rotten apple!"

She didn't like Sarah at all, she almost, almost hated her, but she couldn't tell that to her father. He was always good, sweet and caring with her...he had been there always and raised her alone and...she couldn't be that selfish to ask him to not have a girlfriend or a life. She had to be reasonable, and a good daughter for the best father she could ever have.

"Baby, you know I love you more than my own life, and yes, it's true that they called her first but it's also true that I applied and they offered me a job that's better than this one, I couldn't say no, I have to pay for your college".

"Don't try to manipulate me with the college thing," she told him.

"I'm not. Sweetie, you are a nice, beautiful and charming lady, you will make new friends in a blink, you always do".

"And you can get a new girlfriend with another blink", she said bitterly, she knew her father didn't love Sarah, even when he pretended that he did, or at least, that was what she hoped.

"Isn't that easy...", he hated when she used his own words against him.

"Oh sure it is, you think I don't hear what my classmates mother's say about you when they see you? You're handsome, smart, a lawyer, funny, cute..."

"Your father, that's why you say that".

"Don't pretend you don't know it's true Cole Turner", she said folding arms.

"Don't call me like that, I'm daddy," he said pulling her close and hugged her, supporting his cheek on hers.

"That's your name", she insisted, trying to escape from his arms, but she loved when he embraced her.

"For common people, maybe, but for you I'm dad. And only for you".

She smiled and he kissed her cheek, then, lifted her in his arms and let her down on the bed. She looked at him and knew what was happening next so tried to run, but he grabed her arm and pulled closer.

"This is Sparta!," he shouted and started tickling her while she made all she could to deffend herself.

"Stop, stop!", she giggled trying to escape, she hated when he did that but also loved it.

"No little princess, the big ugly monster will eat you by pieces!", he insisted, making the mattress shake to make her sit down more difficult.

"Please...dad...stop...", she insisted, writhing.

Cole noticed that the girl was desperating, and stopped: tickles were funny only when both parts enjoyed them.

"Ok, peace", he said releasing her, offering her his hand to help her sit.

"Peace," she repeated gasping, shaking his hand.

"Are you still mad at me?", he asked watching her trying to breath normally again.

"No. I can't".

"That's my girl", he smiled, and she snuggled.

Both remained in silence, just together. She was smelling her father's cologne, she loved that cologne...she loved him, because he was the only family she had. She had never told him but, she would die for him without thinking it once.

"Daddy...", asked after a while, shy again.

"Huh?", said him, with his eyes closed, so relaxed that he almost fell asleep until she spoke.

"You said I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yes I did, why?"

Elizabeth got up and walked around her room, nervously. Cole watched her, confused, until she stopped by the window and looked out.

"Will you marry Sarah?," asked and bit her lip, before closing her eyes and shed a scared tear, "or worse, will you have another baby with her you'll love more than me?"

Cole's heart broke in one thousand, not, million pieces when heard her crying. She was worried about that...now he understood why she was so angry and was so hard to get along with her: fear. He stood quickly and hugged her to rock her softly.

"No, no, no," whispered, "How can you think something like that?"

"You know, Cherry told me that was going to happen, that you would forget about me as...as mom did".

Her crying got louder and more desperate than before, as hid her face on her dad's chest and curled her hands on his back.

"That Cherry had no idea what's she's talking about," said as furious as never before in his life.

He took his daughter from her legs and wrapped them around his waist, to carry her to the bed where he sat.

"Don't cry my love, please," said wiping her tears and making her look at his eyes,"I would never, ever, please huney believe me, forget about you or love another person more than I love you".

"Never?"

"Never," he repeated, kissing her forehead, "I'm your father, parents don't do that".

"My mother did. She hated me, she left me", she told him trying not to cry anymore, but she couldn't held her tears, what her classmate told her hurt her more than she could have thought.

"That was Cherry again?", he asked annoyed, thinking about having a very serious and not nice talk with her parents.

Elizabeth nodded and cried harder. Her father cleared her face from wet hair, and wiped some tears with his thumb.

"Listen. I have told you this a thousand times, and it is the truth: your mother did loved you, as I do love you".

"Why isn't she with us then?," she slapped.

"It...it's hard to explain sweetie...", whispered in a hurt, sad tone of voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you", muttered back, regretting her attitude.

"It's fine," he said, and she hid her face again.

Elizabeth sighed and pressed her ankles at his back, as her hands curled on his shirt tighter.

"Honey...", said Cole, holding his tears, "Your mother gave everything for you, even more than what she was able".

"I miss her," she whispered, and now, Cole's world fell down.

"I know you do, I miss her too", said closing his eyes, pressing his eyelids tight, just because she couldn't see him.

"Why did you let her go?," whispered again in his ear.

"She couldn't take care of you, but it doesn't mean she didn't love you. She was young, inmature, was scared..."

He pursed his lips and pressed his eyelids. It was hard, very hard telling her that. It would have been easier telling her she was dead, or she left them because she didn't love them, but he couldn't say something like that...tarnish her memorie...not when he knew how much she had suffered when they were together, how much she did for the little family they built and couldn't keep together.

"You couldn't help her dad?, You couldn't help her to stay with us?"

"Dear, there are things you can't understand. I know it's hard for you, and how annoying is when people tell you that you'll understand when you get older. But it's the truth, you'll understand one day, but not now".

Elizabeth could recognize in her father's voice the pain she was causing him, so decided to not inisist...but she needed to take advantage of the opportunity and decided to change the subject just a little.

"Dad...can you tell me a story about you, my mother and I?"

Her mother was almost a forbidden topic, there were very few oportunities she could ask about her and her father didn't changed the subject and answered. That tradition started the first time they moved, when she was three-years-old, a few months after her mom left, and asked him if she would be waiting for them at the new city they were moving to. He said he didn't know, that maybe, but he couldn't promise anything but tell her a story about her, but she was too young to recall all details, so it was always new and exciting when she asked again...but this time she wouldn't forget anything, because she was twelve and had grown. The last time, she was nine, and her memory had saved almost the 70% of what he had told her, now, she was sure she would get the 100%.

"Okay, sit," he asked, knowing that that moment would come at any time, so was prepared to afford it. Besides, he really needed to have a sweet memory to avoid crying for the love he had lost, at least for a while...he would cry later, at night, when nobody could see him, "You were one year old, we were taking a ride".

"To where?", inquired sitting next to him.

"Supermarket".

"How fun", she mocked, trying to cheer him up.

"Let me finish, please?", asked, pretending he was offended.

"Sorry".

"Thank you. As I was saying, it was raining and your mother was carrying you..."

"This is a story where she was pregnant?"

"Pregnant?," asked confused, "Storks bring babies around the world from France", explained with confidence.

"Sure...", said rolling her eyes, "let's pretend that".

Cole smiled, she was almost a teenager. He didn't want her to be away from him, less to hang out with boys, or to do anything else with them. He knew his daughter was responsible, smart and loved herself enough to don't mess up her life with stupidities...but anyway, he couldn't stand the idea of her daughter ruining her life with a baby, maybe he was being a little exaggerated, but he knew that mistakes happened...she herself happened.

"No, she wasn't pregnant. She was carrying you in her arms".

"Were we wearing raincoats?"

"Yes dear, we were...", he lied.

_It was raining and he was carrying some bags from the supermarket, as his fiancé held their daughter in her arms. They hadn't enough money to afford raincoats or umbrellas, so they were using plastic bags instead. Suddenly, Elizabeth let her favorite toy fall, and managed to get down her mother's arms and run to the toy._

_"Hey no!," said Cole when saw her running over the wet street, and then, fell in puddle water._

_Elizabeth looked at him, and frowned, ready to cry. But her mother moved quicker and held her in her arms._

_"You like to swim, don't you?", she said kissing her baby to avoid her to cry, and she laughed._

_She used to distract her anytime her daughter has a reason to cry, it deppended of the face of the adults and the concern they showed, the reaction the kid was having about certain things, so she always smiled and joked...she hated when her baby cried or suffered._

_"She'll get sick", said Cole and led them to an awning, before take off his shirt, "Here," said handing his clothe to his fiancé._

_Cole undressed Elizabeth, and wrapped her into his shirt. Then, took the plastic bag who was protecting him from water and wrapped her again before handing her to her mother; he was going to get all damp by the rain and with no coat, and if he carried the baby, she would end up wet again._

"And your toy fell, so you went after it and fell into a puddle, so she run to pick you up. You were about to cry and she just asked, in the sweetest voice..."

"You like to swim, don't you?", interrumpted with a wide smile.

"Hey!, you remembered that!", he said happy for her.

"Only that part, what's next?," asked excited, not crying anymore.

"We decided to take a taxi, and your mom changed your clothes with the spare clothes we always carried just in case you needed", lied again.

"I didn't cry?"

"No. She made you laugh, she was good when it was about you and your mood, I whish I was," he joked and she frowned squiting.

"She loved me", said smiling again.

"She did," he promised, "She does, wherever she is, I know she didn't forget you and love you", promised caressing her hair.

"Dad, what was her name?," asked again, tying her hair again in a pony tail, smiling about what his father just had said.

"You know that, why are you asking?"

"Because I love when you say it," she replied with an innocent smile.

It was true, she loved when her father talked about her mother, because she could see how much he had loved her and how much he still loved her. She could see it when he said he missed her, or that was she wanted to believe...she didn't want to believe he had forgotten her mom, or that he was actually in love with Sarah.

"Marie, her name was Marie," said hurt but hid it, wishing her daughter stopped with those painful questions.

"Dad," said again,"You always promise me you'll give me a picture of my mom after moving, you had never..."

"I will in New York", he cutted her, he couldn't resist one more second, "for now, I have no idea where I put them. C'mon, let's go for ice cream".

Lizzie noticed his attitude. She knew her father loved her mother in the past, it was obvious, but she knew that she had hurt him also when she left, so decided it was enough...she got what she wanted, not enough, because I'd never be enough of her mother, but she was now satisfied.

"Will she come with us?," asking refering to Sarah.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm sure she will go to shop some clothes because she doesn't want to get fat eating a good slice of cake".

Both giggled and clashed palms, it was always fun have a little time together with no third parties between.

"Hurry up turtle!", she shouted and run before he could get up.

"Hey!, you're cheating!", he complained running also, joining the race and took her by the waist to push her a few meters back.

"Hey!," complained her now,"THAT was cheating!"

"You started!," he giggled, and stood by the door.

Sarah rolled her eyes when saw him gasping, holding on the door; they always ended their talks in a happy childish way, that made her sick. No, jealous, jealous and sick.

"Let's go Sarah, we're going for ice cream!", shouted Elizabeth when reached the door.

The woman widened her eyes surprised about her new attitud, and Cole shrugged with an inocent face.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I want to say thanks to all of you, readers! It means a lot to know you're taking the time to read this fic...but I'd be better and more awesome if this time, you take the time to write a review to tell me what's good, what's wrong and what you'd like to see! Thanks :D**

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**Anonymous: **Thank you! you were the first review and made my whole day! here is the second chap, I hope you like it! Please, if you leave me a review, try to put your name or nickname so I can dedicate you the next chapter =) , will you?

**PrettyCharmedSista: **Thank you for giving us (me and fic) a shot! :D means a lot from someone like you!


	3. Tears

**Kay folks! Chapter two with all the love! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tears.**

One month and a week later, the talk show was a success. Phoebe had aired four programms and ratings were skyrocketing, so now, she had been traveling the whole week from one place to another, coming back to San Francisco to the make the show and then leaving againg to keep the tour, all for Jason. He had signed a contract and didn't tell her until the day she had to be in Neveda at four p.m and was one p.m. They traveled in his jet, while she yelled at him until they arrived at the first Steve's pages in that state, before visiting a few more in the same place. Next day, they visited another state, and another, and another... She was tired, beacause she had to use her free time to write her column, daily column, and send it via email to Elisse. She was mad at him for taking such a decision, though he told her it was a surprise, not a way to controll her.

Now, she was tired trying to rest a little, but was so tired so she couldn't sleep and only wanted to leave Houston, Texas, and the apartment Jason had there. That place made her feel sick, the need of support and her family...and she didn't have them, and possibly, she would never had them again and feeling that was the worst feeling ever.

"Hi sexy," said Jason kissing her in the lips when entered the room.

She didn't reply, just changed the channel in her attempt to ignore him and finally, turned off the tv.

"Night", said with a bitter voice, closing her eyes and putting one arm under her pillow to support her head.

"Hey, don't do this...", he asked lying next to her, kissing her neck softly, surrounding her waist tighly with his arms, "I miss you babe...", added, trying to pull up her pajama to slide his hand to her thigh.

Phoebe clentched her jaw, furious, and stopped his hand with hers before sitting on the bed pissed off. It was enough, enough!

"And I miss sleeping, eating and San Francisco," shouted throwing back the sheets, getting up quickly and upset.

"How many times I need to say I'm sorry?", he asked bored of her attitude, rubbing his face and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just let me sleep, ok?", demanded with her arms crossed in front of him, "I'm tired, and have huge headache since lunch but couldn't rest because I had to sign autographs".

"Okay, whatever you want", he told her getting up walking to the door, passing close to her, standing to say something else, "I just wanted to do something nice for you," said refering to the tour thing.

Phoebe dropped her mouth in desbilief and now, couldn't help but get histerical and offended. Something nice for her? What? He was abusing her! Making her work hours and hours with no stop, was that something nice? Was that love? What was wrong with that guy?

"You need to ask me those kind of things Jason!", yelled finally, throwing her hands in the hair, widining her eyes, "I was fine with the column every weekend, but no! You decided it was better every day, so it turned to be stressing from being fun. Then, you decided it was better a talk show and of course you didn't ask me! And you told me two weeks before! Two damn weeks before the stupid show started and then, bam!", continued throwing her hands again, making a noise with her throat, "You decided it was good to walk me town by town as your pet bitch!, Yeah, pretty nice Jason" shouted turning her back to him and sitting on the bed again, staring at him with a face of _go away and do it now_.

He stood shocked, watching her cheast going up and down agitatedly. Her face was a little blushed, her hands clentched and her back tense. She was about to kill him, or to cry insanely, he didn't know what to expect. It was weird. She was also nice, sweet and just said_ yes_ to everything, but since a few months ago, she was a little bomb, it was really easy to punch her buttons and made her yell, slam the door or just throw him some pillows.

"You know what?, I better go to the guests room's, you're unbearable lately", said just to be the one who had the last word.

He passed by and left to the living room, muttering something she couldn't hear. Phoebe let her body drop in the bed, bit her pillow and hit the mattress with her fits: she wanted to kill him with her own hands. She didn't use to talk Jason like that, that was why he was so surprised about her attitude, but she couldn't, she just couldn't smile, nod and have sex to make him happy...her heart was broken and he was not helping to heal her wounds. She sighed heavily; she needed to relax and took a deep breath, she couldn't act like that, so agressive all the time. Her problems weren't his, she knew he did everything for her good and, also for his, but he was the only thing she had out of her real world, she couldn't lose him...he took her out of reality and let her forget a few hours all her pain. Traveling, working hard and sleeping a bit helped too.

She sat cross legged and covered her face with her hands, straightened her back and smiled widely, trying to catch some good vibes. She stood up, massaging her neck with one hand and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She needed to relax, to put her mind in blank...that place, that city, brought her painfull memories...the most horrible memories she could ever had. She turned on the tap, and took her pajama off before sit on the jacuzzi. She felt the warm water massaging her muscles and closed her eyes...she needed to sleep, to distract herself..but the only thing she could do, was crying. She couldn't help but mourn desperately: she hated that place, she needed to go home. She needed to scape, she needed her past back. She groaned and hit the water; the jacuzzi wasn't working at all. She just got up, took a towel and got back to her room.

"Where's my...," tought, trying to find her sneakers; she didn't care the way she was dressed but couldn't find them, so just took the clothes she wore in the morning and was ready to go out.

"Where are you going?", asked Jason in the living room, sitting on the sofa watching tv and drinking a martini.

"I need fresh air", she said a little shy and depressed, her eyes were red but he didn't notice.

"You don't know this town".

"I'll be fine, a couple of blocks and be back".

"Do you want me to go with you?", asked kindly, after all, she was his girlfriend.

"No, thank you. I'm unbearable you're right. It's just I'm tired and a little stressed, I didn't mind", she excused herself rolling her eyes, he wasn't looking at her too busy on the game.

"I understand. Be careful, and take your cellphone just in case. The keys are on the table", said talking about his car.

"Thanks".

She left the apartment and hopped in the car, she would prefered walking, but the place she wanted to visit was too far from there. They were in a high place, for rich people and she wanted to visit a very poor zone. Phoebe drove two hours, crying with no stop and finally, she was there. She turned off the car and left it there, it was possible that when she came back the car wasn't there but Jason had enough money to buy ten more if he wanted. She walked slowly, that place reminded her when she had nothing material, but everything she needed to live. She had love, real, pure love...

She stopped in a church. It wasn't the same church she attended before, because it burned years ago. Now was rebuilded, not the same, but she still had a feeling and nexus with that place. She walked in, it was ten p.m.

"Hi, may I help you?", asked one of the nuns near the door as soon she put a foot on.

Phoebe smiled shyly and nodded, unable to speak. The feeling on her chest, her heart racing didn't let her focus in anything but memories and a little dizziness mixted with a knot in her stomach.

"I want to," stammered, what she wanted there? what was she doing there? She looked around, a little nervous. She didn't know that place, that wasn't her place. She tried to recognize something, anything, but she couldn't...even the nun was new at there, "May I talk with the people? I...", tried to say, but shut up.

"What are you looking for?", asked the woman with a amorous smile.

Phoebe felt her warm and benevolent presence and also a little better, but still confused. She didn't know what she was looking for, or why she was there. No, she knew it, in fact she did, but she also knew she wouldn't find anything there. Everything was gone.

"I don't know. I just need to do this", replied and it was true, it was a need, a feeling.

"Come in," consented, though it wasn't time to visits, talks, or anything but receive refugees, and for the way she was dressed she knew she wasn't one of them.

Phoebe followed her, and the heels of her shoes made a funny noise on the ceramic. She grabbed her purse, like trying to feel protected for it and saw the backyard was empty, all people was at the rooms.

"Feel free to visit wherever you want".

Phoebe nodded and looked around again, she was standing in a hall and between two doors. The first one let her see a very big room with old people. Some were sick, others just sleeping or reading a book. She felt sorry about that, and changed her view to the another door. She recognized the way things where organizated, so she knew what she was going to find at the other door. She could see there, another big room with bunkbeds. There were kids and teens, all orphans. The younger ones looked at her expectantly, trying to catch her attention to be adopted maybe, or just hugged, and the older ones just kept in their things: the had lost all their hopes of having a family. She couldn't stand their gazes, so walked further and found another room.

"This place it's poorer than it used to be," managed to say, almost shaking.

"After the fire, we lost everything", the nun told her, "You used to help here?"

"I lived here," she whispered, staring at the people in the new room.

There were young girls, not all of them, but most part of them. They had bunkbeds, and could see the pregnant ones slept on the bottoms beds, and the ones who had already gave birth, were at the top. There were cribs, and some babies. Three girls were nursing, two changing diapers and four were rocking. Other were just resting or playing. Phoebe managed to hold in the door before fainting, and couldn't help but recall her past.

_"Mommy!", yelled a little girl, held by a nun._

_"You'll be fine my angel!", replied waving her hand while climbed onto the bus._

_"Mommy!," screamed the baby again, while her mother sent her kisses from the window of the vehicle, __"Mommy!, Mommy!"_

_The little girl was crying hard and trying to get her mother, but Sor Erin hold her tight. Phoebe was worried, thinking about her troat and that would end up sore, while watched her baby girl's face covered with "water droplets" as the little one used to say._

_"Daddy!, Daddy!", kept screaming while shaked her legs to try to escape the nun's arms and run after the image of her mother sitting on the bus._

_Sor Erin was doing all what was possible to keep the girl in her arms, but when the bus departed the baby's cries got louder. She didn't stop alterning "mommy" and "daddy" while watched it leave. Second by second, she was less audible, and Phoebe felt free to cry now that her daughter couldn't see her. She kept looking back through the window, and saw her raising her arms to her, asking Phoebe to pick her up, to get back for her, to don't leave her. In a abrupt movement, the girl released from the nun's arms and tried to run after the bus, falling down in her race._

"_Patty!," Phoebe yelled, supporting her hands on the glass and trying to pick her up with her gaze, to make sure she wasn't hurt and kiss her...but she couldn't do that anymore, now was Sor Erin's job._

_People next to her stared angry for being interrumped for Phoebe's cries, but she didn't blame them: they would never understand how horrible and devasting was, how miserable she felt leaving the person she loved the most, and that she couldn't understand why._

"I better go," said shaking her head, nervous and in pain. She couldn't talk with them. She couldn't stand one more second there. She couldn't stop hearing her daughter's voice calling her so desperate. She needed to leave, she needed home, she needed her baby and she needed it now.

"But you said...", tried to say the nun a little worried.

"I know what I said, but I need to go", explained trying to not sound rude but she was about to collapse.

She turned on her heels, ready to run away and never be back, but the woman grabbed her wrist gently.

"What's disturbing your soul, darling?"

"It doesn't matter", confessed, releasing her hand and looking at her eyes hurt and in pain, "There's nothing we can do about it".

The woman let her go and Phoebe walked across the hall. Some kids aproached the door, in their attempt to call her attention, maybe she could take them home, but she couldn't look at them just ran faster. She ran as fast as she could and sat in the car that fortunately was still there and drove back home.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she said to herself, while driving wiping her tears.

She parked the car and made sure her face didn't show any sign of have been crying, she didn't want Jason to ask her anything. She opened the door and found him having a meeting via internet on the studio, so just went to the principal room and cried herlself to sleep. She was destroyed, she just wanted to die. She regreted what she did, she needed her baby back. She needed her tiny little hands, her beautiful hair, her laughter and her babbling. She needed Patty calling her mommy, she needed Patty asking her for food or playing something. She needed to see her growing well and fine...she was nothing without her daughter.

In New York City, Elizabeth and Cole were taking a little ride while Sarah was at the beautysaloon. The girl was happy, she finally had a little time alone with her father after one month living with the stilleto's woman under the same roof.

"Dad, would you lend me some money, please?", asked with a puppy face.

"Sure, but how are you suppoused to pay me back?," he joked.

"Funny".

"Why you want money?"

"I need to buy a magazine", explained with all the sense of the world, as if it was obvious.

"Sure, take," said taking some dollars from his wallet, "but I think that _need _it's a little exaggerated, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled and run to a newstand to buy her magazine. He watched her all the time. She had grown so much and he didn't notice when. She was no longer a little girl who needed to be picked up and fed. She could take money, cross the street without him holding her hand and stand in her toes to reach the counter to buy her magazine. He was proud, but she was growing way too fast...he didn't want her to grow anymore, he didn't want to leave her to build her own life and marry someday, but he knew he had to let her do it. But she couldn't help but start missing her already.

"Ready?," asked when saw her walking back to him, and held her his hand.

"Sure, thank you dad", said tangling her fingers on her father's, "to the bank?"

"Bank", he repeated, at least, she was still his girl and accepted holding hands with no shame.

Both walked two blocks away and entered the bank. Cole released her hand and stood in line. Meanwhile, she sat in a chair and opened the magazine, going straight to the interview she was interested in.

_"I don't consider myself a sex symbol"._

"You're still gorgeous," thought Elizabeth, reading a little more.

Later, Cole was ready and also his daughter. Father and daughter left the building and walked back to home. They had a car, but they were near and liked to share those little momments enjoying the view and the craziness that every city they where they had lived had; for some reason, Cole always chose capitals or big cities, and since Cole had told Elizabeth that her mother's dream was living in the big apple, the idea of moving was less horrible than before.

"You were so concentrated, what were you reading?", asked when turned in a corner.

"An interview, dad," explained grasping her magazine tight, "You knew that has dyslexia like me?"

"Who? Some pop star made of plastic and money?"

"No dad!", she snorted, "You don't pay attention when I talk to you?, it's an interview of the most amazing woman on earth! The host of Wednesday's number one talk show!, Now you know about who I'm talking about?"

"Actually no honey, I have no idea. You know I don't like TV," he replied watching some kids playing in the park, wondered when her daughter stopped going to the games.

"Oh dad, I have to explain you everything", said faking a disappointed tone of voice.

Cole almost laughed, she was so fresh.

"I'm talking about Phoebe Halliwell, the columnist of Ask Phoebe of the Bay mirror of San Francisco and Phoebe finding love, that's the talk show of every Wednesday. How you don't know who she is? I have been talking about her the whole month!"

Cole's eyes widened while she kept talking. He had heard her, he always did but she never had said that name aloud, always referred to her as the "finding love" or "the columnist", or that's what he thought because at Sarah's presence she didn't speak too much.

"I don't know who is she and I don't care about those nonsenses you watch on tv," said bitterly, "And until you don't improve your grades in math, everything related to the famous Phoebe it's over".

"But dad! She's coming to New York! I need to see her!"

"I said no Elizabeth. Your grades are horrible in maths, you can't go".

Cole was freaking out, she was going to visit New York? Why in the world was she doing that? When and why she became so famous?  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in desbilief, What was he saying? Since when he forbidded things to her? Since when he got so mad about her grades, instead of supportive? Anyway, she decided to insist.

"But dad! You have never threatened me with grades! Why starting now?"

"Your teacher doesn't like your grades and we promised the school you were improving soon, and if you don't, you will lose your enrollment".

"But dad, please, think about it!," asked stopping walking, "I can go and be back at home as a little break from studying! Just one hour dad, please", begged as a little kid with a puppy face.

He looked at her and couldn't help but get more pissed and mad than before, that face...her way to ask him things, how stubborn she was. He couldn't handle it and rubbed his face trying to control himself: he was scared.

"I said no. Do I need to ground you to make you understand?", shouted and saw her giving a step back.

"Why you hate her so much!", yelled back, now they were making a scene.

"I don't hate her, don't be ridiculous", said when he noticed they were arguing in the street and grabbed her wrist but she didn't let him.

"You're the rediculous!," insisted, now she was the one mad, "How much can a break affect my grades? I'm dyslexic for God's sake! That brings me more problems than meeting the woman I admire the most and...!"

"I said no!", shouted Cole taking her by her wrists a little agressive and looked at her eyes.

She was crying, upset and disappointed of her father attitude. He was hurt, he didn't mind to take her hands like that, or yell, or pretend he couldn't see how much she struggled to be better in maths. Both gazes collided and both closed their eyes. Cole released her, and she turned back, realizing they were at the building deparment.

"Good evening Mister, Lady," said the porter and they walked in without responding.

Elizabeth took the stairs, Cole the elevator and Sarah saw them arrive in silence. The girl ran to her room as soon she put a foot on the house, and Cole rubbed her face walking to the living room to take a drink.

"What happened?", asked Sarah.

"Don't ask".

She frowned, just a little because she didn't want any wrinkles. It was curious, she just had seen them fighting or mad at each other three times in four years, something serious have had happened. She sat behind Cole and loosened his tie, and he let her do it.

"Let me help," she said, massaing his neck.

Cole didn't say anything, just remained in silence. He was scared about how much Elizabeth admired Phoebe, but knowing she would be there in a few days, made him freak out. He didn't want her daughter had the chance to meet her and get disappointed, he couldn't let that happen. He wasn't letting her go, never.

Elizabeth was embracing her pillow and bitting it, trying to relax or stop crying. She didn't know why, but she really needed to know her. She had a hunch, a knot in her stomach, something telling her she needed to go. She knew she was being selfish and spoiled, but she couldn't help it...it was a vibe, a feeling quite strong, and Phoebe's face on her magazine encouraged her to do it: she needed to meet that girl, and even though she has no real reasons, she always listened to her heart.

* * *

**Lalalala.**

_Review(s) response(s)_ :

**Viiry: **You don't need to to this! You know that, right?

**Daniie Armstrong : **I hate her too! hey, thank you so much for both reviews! you know how much they mean for me, but you don't need to do this! one version it's fine lady!

**Pholefan : **Two people hating Sarah! i wonder why lol, nah, she's a pain in the ass! Well, wait and see what happens next! you know, this fic is yours :D hope you like this.


	4. Central Park I

**Hello! here is a really short chapter I know, but well...give it a shot :D**

* * *

**Chapter three, part one: Central Park.**

"So, How do we apply the Pythagoras' theorem ?"

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't care," said Elizabeth, pulling away her pencil and notebook,"Let's do something: go home and I'll tell that my father I learned so much today and I want more classes soon", replied to the maths teachers her dad had hired to help her at home.

"That is not the idea, Why are you so mad?", asked a little confused, the girl had been always sweet and nice to her, until that day.

Elizabeth didn't want to reply, it was stupid and she didn't want her teacher to think she was stupid. Monica stared at her with a sweet smile, encouraging her to talk.

"It's about an event in Central Park," started shyly, "I wanted to go, my dad didn't let me," whispered still frustrated.

"I'm sorry about that", said Monica sincerily.

"I really wanted to go," she continued, "I never, I sware, never, demand him anything...this time I really wanted to go," said sheding a tear, "Why he didn't let me? I moved here, I accepted his girlfriend, I'm doing my best at school so he can be tranquil and the only thing I needed was going to the stupid Central Park one hour, only one and he said no".

The teacher hugged her and she cried. She had no idea why she was so sensitive and desperate to go, but she needed it. Something was calling her, something she couldn't hear with her ears but with her heart...it was weird, yes, and she couldn't explain it even to herself, but she had to go. She needed to go or regret it all her life, it was a must.

"Ok. Time to go," they heard, with a clap, "nice to see you, come back tomorrow," said Sarah, who had heard everything the girl had said.

"Wait, mister Turner said three hours and...," tried to say Monica with a confused face.

"And I say goodbye," replied Sarah with a cinical smile, "Don't worry, we will pay you for three hours anyway".

The woman stood angry at Sarah's attitude, kissed Lizzie's cheek and left offended. Her student rised an eyebrowk and wiped her tears, staring at her dad's girlfriend curious and almost shocked.

"Why did you do that?," asked not agressive, but suspicious.

"You want to go for the stupid autograph, right?", asked almost mocking.

"Yeah, so?", replied confused but mostly carefull.

"Go for your coat, we're going to Central Park", said Sarah rolling her eyes and taking her purse from the chair.

"Why?"

Lizzie didn't trust her. She was so...Sarah. Why was she doing that?, Why being nice with her?, Was there a trap?, Was her father watching her?, Any hidden camera?

"I want you to leave me and your father alone, and be nice with me. So I give you what you want, and you give me what I want", replied easily.

"Diplomatic immunity?"

"Kind of. Go for your coat, and let's go. And don't forget: any of this to Cole".

In Steve's pages at Central Park, there was a crowd standing in line inside. Phoebe was sitting in a office, so people waited outside and could see her when they came in; it wasn't the idea, at the beggining she was in the middle of the library but people arrived, and arrived, so she changed her position so more people could wait inside and not outside the library.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot", said kissing the cheek of a fan, who took a picture with her and left with the autograph.

Another person walked in, excited, and she smiled widely, acting of course. She was tired, she needed a coffee, and sleep.

"Hello! I'm your number one fan..."

Phoebe nodded, and smiled. She liked how much people loved her and she felt good about helping them so much, being a positive influence in their lives. If she wasn't so tired, things would be better.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot", said after hearing all the good comments the woman gave her and replying something nice about that.

The woman left, and she called Jason, who was sitting in a corner to close the door.

"I need to go to the bathroom, and a drink," explained massaging her temples, she was exhausted.

"Okay, but hurry up there's people waiting. I'm going to call my driver to check the limo, be right back."

Phoebe nodded and opened a door next to the desk, she was glad the manager had a private bathroom so she didn't need to leave the office and walk through all the people. She had no idea why she was so famous in just a few weeks, maybe all the propaganda Jason made and how important was the channel where she was working at. She tried to wash her face, until realized that would mean more make up and makeup artist angry, so she didn't.

"You can do this, c'mon, be strong," she said to herself, "You had visited all the states already, this is the last one and then home, you can".

She smiled, ready to keep her sweet face to the public, also giving herself some strenght and sat back in her desk.

"Call the next one please," asked to the guy standing by the closed door.

He opened it, and a girl came in. Phoebe didn't look at her, she was signing an autograph for her, but she listened while she spoke.

"Hi!, I...well...I...I'm a little nervous and..oh, sorry I'm, I can't, oh..."

Phoebe smiled at that, and looked up. It was a kid, she was between eleven and thirteen years, and was really nervous. She remineded her herself, and softened her face, for a reason, she felt good in her presence. It was like all her tiredness and fatigue had left, as her anger and bad mood. Now was happy, inexplicably happy.

"Relax sweets, I'm not going to bit you", told her giggling to give her confidence.

Elizabeth blushed and played with her shoe. She knew she was red, and babbling. She felt stupid but happy, like at home. She felt she knew that woman from like...forever.

"I would like to know if...well," she coughed and tried to be strong, and stop stammering, "if you...can I get one of those things...?"

Phoebe frowned still amused and realized she was pointing the pictures with her that face she had been signing for a whole month.

"An autograph with your name sweetie?", smiled.

"Yes..."

"Sure. And, we could add a little message like...," Phoebe took her pencil and a new picture to sign, she had one ready but it wasn't special. She wanted something special for that girl, "To a sweet, beatiful, charming and brave girl", said while writting, "Love, Phoebe Halliwell".

She extended her the picture, and at the moment her hand touched hers, felt a chill that turned warm within a second. She felt peace.

"Thank you so much," said Elizabeth rady to go, but took all her courage to ask her something before, "Wait could you, can you, could you write my name there?"

Phoebe smiled, that kid had something, she didn't know what but she didn't want to separate from her presence. Agreed, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about writing her name down, and made a gesture with her hand to ask her to get closer.

"I have a better idea," said licking her lips, "You want a picture together? We can sign it with our names".

"Really?," asked almost yelling and running next to her, excited as ever.

"Really!," assured as excited as her, "Just if you want, of course", added with a mischievous smile.

"Of course I do!"

"Come here sweetheart," asked Phoebe.

Elizabeth didn't get what she wanted, she couldn't more closer than that.

"Phoebe's lap," she explained, until realized she was acting a little strange and there could be a misunderstanding, "I mean...sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, don't get me wrong".

"I didn't, May I?"

Phoebe smiled and patting her thigh. Elizabeth sat, a little nervous to be too much heavy. Neither knew why they were acting like the had known forever, but they were happy, they felt that little wound in their hearts wasn't hurting anymore...for a second, everything was perfect.

"Okay, smile to the camera", asked Phoebe taking her iPhone.

Elizabeth did it, and Phoebe felt her heart bounced in joy.

"Thomas, please, print two copies", asked to who was printing pictures of the people she had taken pictures with, though she never took a picture with her own phone before. Ever.

The guy did what she said, while both girls ketp chatting.

"You're really nice," said Elizabeth,"I mean, I always thought you was but..."

"I understand, some TV people pretends they're good when they're not actually. I hope I didn't disappoint you".

"You kidding?, You're awesome!"

Phoebe giggled and cleared her face of hair, she felt something, she could see in that girl something that was so familiar.

"Phoebe, people is complaining," said Jason from the door, poiting the row of fans waiting for her.

"Sorry," said Elizabeth, jumping to the floor, embarrassed.

"It's fine, it's my fault, but I had a good time," smiled warmly, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Is she leaving already?," asked Jason with almost no patience.

"Wait one more minute please, honey," said giving him _the look_ and he better left, wasn't a good idea she made a scene with all the public outsde.

Phoebe smiled disappointed, she didn't want to say goodbye. Elizabeth unlikely, didn't want to leave but was pleased.

"I'll sign your picture, but you have to sign mine", said Phoebe taking both pictures Thomas had handed her, "Thank you," added to him.

"For real?," asked opening her eyes and smiling widely.

"Of course!, here's a pencil".

Phoebe watched her writing a message she didn't let her see, and smiled. That girl lifted her heart up, it was weird, but it was amazing. She was curious and wanted to know what she was writing, but she knew she had to wait.

"Here," said handing it to her with the pencil.

"Thanks," smiled writing down, "What's your name dear?"

"My name is Elizabeth".

"So, to Elizabeth...?"

"Turner, Elizabeth Turner, twelve years old born on March 15 1999, in Houston, Texas", said kidding.

"What, wha...what?," asked Phoebe.

Her heart stopped beating and her mouth dried. Her face changed from smiling to pale and shocked. She couldn't write anymore, her hands were shaking and the place was spinning around, was dizzy and confused. She was scared and cold, she couldn't feel her hands or legs, they were suddenly numbed.

"It's a joke. I'm moving all the time so I'm used to give that info every twenty seconds", said Lizzie, not realizing anything of that.

"What's your mother's name?", asked Phoebe now serious and clenching her teeth.

"Marie. But she left me and my father when I was a baby...", told her, she didn't know why, but she had never shared her story with anyone but Cherry at Omaha, "Don't think bad about her please. My father says she loved me but she wasn't ready to take care of me. I'm sure she will come back and..."

"Phoebe please, fans are waiting", said Jason almost furious slapping the door to make her react.

"Shut up!," she shouted at Jason, that moment was too important to be interrumpted.

Elizabeth jumped a little scared, why was she so mad and stressed now? And suddenly, she could see a familiar face aproaching the door and walking to her, and froze.

"Sir, please, there's a line you must to respect," said Jason irritated trying to stop him.

"That's my daughter!", he shouted walking in and pushing him away.

Jason let him move and enter the room, finally somebody was talking the girl from there and leaving others meet Phoebe. Elizabeth freaked out, and outside Sarah was as pale as a paper, surprised as herself and knew she didn't expect something like that would happen.

Phoebe couldn't move. She was in shock, was cold sweating, shaking and dizzy, unable to walk or anything and only when saw him grabbing the girl's arm and making her run away with him, actually, he was almost dragging her. She managed to yell desperately for some help.

"Security! Stop that man!, Bring her back!," Phoebe's throat was dried and air was missing, but she kept screaming, trying to react "Security! Don't let them go!, Cole!, Elizabeth!, Security!"

She had to stop them. She ran and pushed Jason away when he tried to stop her. She fell down, but got up quickly while the fans couldn't believe what they were seeing. She ran faster, until reached the door. Stopped by and looked both sides, but the only thing she could see was a crowd every and anywhere. Phoebe tried to look more detailed, find them, and realizing it was impossible from where she was, ran again, this time to the street.

* * *

**I really think this could have been better (descriptions and feelings), but well, you all know my english isn't very good and I prefered to don't mess it up!**

_Review(s) response(s)_ :

**prettycharmedsista: **Hey don't worry! and thank you so much for both reviews! you're welcome (dedication) it means a lot that you're reading this =)


	5. Central Park II

**Hi there! After Pholefan request of uploading soon, here's the chap! I don't know what's gonna be the next one about, but if you have an idea or something you'd like to see, don't forge to tell me/ask me !**

* * *

**Chapter four: Central Park II.**

Cole drove them home and didn't say anything during the whole way. His hands were attached to the wheel and was furious, too much. Sarah was trying to find a good warm place to hide until the end of the world, and Elizabeth followed him nervous. He was in silence, that couldn't be good at all. Her father had always showed her all his emotions, but seeing him so upset and saying nothing, scared her because that wasn't him.

They got of the car, and stood until Cole decided it was time to go upstairs, or elevator. He checked the wheels of the car first, and cleaned the windows trying to relax a bit. The girls saw him walk to the elevator and followed him without hesitate. He pressed the button with the number three and in a few seconds, opened the door of the apartment.

"Go to your room. Now," ordered to Elizabeth, who did it as fas as she could, it wasn't a good idea staying there.

Then he went to his room, and Sarah followed him scared as little puppy. She saw him taking a suitcase from the top of the closet, leave it over the bed and put some clothes in.

"What are you doing?," asked almost without talking.

"Leaving. My daughter and I are leaving", replied calmly, folding a pair of jeans.

Sarah's jaw dropped and wineded her eyes, running towards him and taking his arm.

"What?"

Cole ignored her and kept throwing clothes to his case before replying.

"When I said she couldn't go I meant she couldn't go," he explained softly, but couldn't suppress his anger anymore, and ketp talking but shouting this time,"She is MY daughter and I'm the only one who decides what she can or can't do! You can't take any decisions about her and what you did was disapprove what I said. You stick your nose in my daughter's education and I wont and can't stand that".

"Cole you're over reacting", tried to say, taking his face in her hands in a lousy attempt of kiss him.

"I'm not!," he shouted and pushed her not too strong, but she acted as she had fallen because of that.

He ignored the drama queen lying on the floor and took his case to bring it to Elizabeth's room. He opened her door and left the baggage on her bed, pulling some clothes from her closet.

Elizabeth opened her eyes when felt him and sat on the bed, jumping back when felt the heavy case falling on her mattress.

"What are you doing?," asked dry swallowing.

"Go to the car", he said sharper, not looking at her.

"Why?," asked with a mournful voice, trembling and nervous.

"I said go to the car", he repeated simply, he didn't want to yell at her daughter.

He knew Elizabeth hadn't done anything that bad to his reaction, but he had reasons to be scared and angry; but he couldn't explain any of them to her. He just needed to go, to leave that place for a time until it was safe again, or just to find another city to move. He hadn't been fleeing from one place to another for ten years just because.

The little girl watched with eyes wide open and her breathing became irregular and aberrant. He was scaring and she had never saw him like that before. He didn't use to yell or be agressive with her, just with the ones who messed up with her, but with all the Phoebe topic he seemed a bull ready to attack.

"Don't leave me!," both heard the miserable voice of Sarah, who had her face smeared with makeup and tears.

"Leave?," screamed Elizabeth taking a few clothes from the case to put them back on her closet.

She was crying now and scared, if he was leaving without Sarah it meant he had lost his mind, he was crazy! She just wanted to get back on time and had never went to Central Park but...she didn't regret meeting Phoebe. No, she didn't.

"Go to the fucking car Elizabeth Turner!," shouted her father trying to put her clothes back on the bag.

"No!," she replied now father never swore, less if she could hear him. Now she was sure he was having a rare attack of fury and wasn't letting him kept doing it. She took the bag and throw it to the floor, and all what were inside ended up spread on the carpet.

Cole clentched his jaw and fits, and approached her ready to hit her face, but he couldn't: he wasn't that guy anymore. Elizabeth stood with her jaw and hands clentched also, waiting for his reaction. Cole closed his eyes, he couldn't stand stare at his little girl crying, scared face. She was panicked, he knew, but she was brave...as her mother was. She wasn't covering her face with her hands waiting for a blow, she was there, staring at him nervous yes, scared also, but ready to fight the fight.

"Please Lizzie, go to the car", asked sighing and his and her face softened.

They knew both were suffering, and they loved each other so much to destroy such a relationship for something that didn't worth at all. He would never disrepect her touching even a hair of her head, and she wouldn't neither. That was going way too far and needed to stop it right there.

"Ok," she replied breathing hard but trying to calm down.

She left the room and also the apartment, shocked and disappointed, and called the elevator.

Sarah was shocked looking by the door. She had never saw him so violent, so...she thought the poor little girl would end up beaten on the floor unconscious. She feared for helself even, he was out of control.

Cole re made the baggage and zipped it before reaching the door, and Sara.

"I'll call you later", said taking her face in his hand sweetly, and she relaxed a bit,"Good night," added kissing her forehead dragging his feet to the elevator.

Cole put the case in the trunk and both climbed in the car and put their safety belts. They were in silence. He turned on the radio and drove with no destination. He was ashamed, embarrassed about the way he had acted and the eyes of his girl staring at him so defiant made him chill. Elizabeth was crying in silence, trying to understand what was so wrong, but mostly, what was her father's plan.

"Where are we going?," asked but he didn't reply, he didn't know, "Why are we leaving again?, Why do you want to leave?, What will happen with school?"

"Homeschool, a new school, I'll figure out", replied softly.

He couldn't tell her why they were leaving, why he wanted to leave. It was to painful, too much and couldn't tell her all the truth; he couldn't ruin his daughter's life telling her the real story of why her mother wasn't with her, and couldn't make her see that the mommy she was looking for and missing like hell, had now a brand new life where they weren't missing.

Elizabeth was sad and nervous, and still held the picture with Phoebe in her hands, as it were her life jacket. Cole wanted to destroy it, burn it, but he couldn't do that to her...it meant something important for his daughter, and he knew that anyway, she wasn't seeing Phoebe never again. The new Hollywood girl didn't care about them, and he wasn't letting her or her mother, sisters or grandmother take Elizabeth away if they knew where they were. No, his daughter was his and no one else.

At the manor, Patty was sitting next to Phoebe, stroking her hair. Jason brought her home asleep, and told her she had a breakdown and ran down New York City's streets, that ended up with her fainted in the middle of the sidewalk. As New Yor was the last place she had to visit, he cancelled the autographs signing and put her in the jet back San Francisco and left her there.

Phoebe felt she was lying on a comfortable place, and the only thing she could recall was falling down and crying hysterical. Also felt a hand holding one of hers, and another hand stroking her hair.

"Where am I?," asked opening her eyes slowly, confused.

"At home, your room," answered Patty happy to see her awake.

"My room?," asked confused, rubbing her eyes, she couldn't recognize who was talking to her, "that's in San Francisco".

"You're in San Francisco", explained her mother and now she realized it was her.

"What?," asked trying to sit but her head hurt a lot and her mother made her lie back again.

"You fainted," explained, and saw her blinking her eyes, "Jason brought you here and left back to work".

Phoebe closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. She was trying to recall what had happened and suddenly, all the images struck her mind painfully: autographs, picture with Elizabeth. Picture with Elizabeth Turner, twelve years old, March 15, born in Texas, 1999. Cole shouting and taking her arm, making her leave. Herlsef yelling, running down the street, yelling more, calling for Elizabeth, for Cole, for Turners. Her forces leaving her body, the fatigue and shock taking control. Her knees hitting the floor, her hands covering her face, her last whisper...

"Elizabeth," said aloud, sitting this time and jumping off the bed,"I need to get back," said taking her purse and running downstairs.

"Phoebe don't run please!", asked Patty.

Phoebe didn't listen and kept running. She needed to find her, now, right now, at that exact moment. Her mother jumped also and ran after her, worried and a little scared. She had never seen Phoebe so decided since...since what had happened, happened.

Both, daughter and mother were half of way when heard Piper's voice from the living room.

"You're awake!," said happily, smiling warmly and maternal as only Piper could do.

She was there with Prue, Paige and Penny, all drinking tea and waiting for her to make sure she was fine. They hadn't seen Phoebe for four long weeks, and they knew all that work and stress couldn't be good for her health.

"Stop her!", asked Patty and Piper stood to do it, she had no idea why she had to do it but she did.

"Let me go!", asked Phoebe crying again, trying to be released, "I need to get back to New York!"

"Phoebe calm down!," asked Paige, seeing how hard was for Piper stop her and getting up to help.

"I saw her!," yelled hysterical, trying to get ride of her two sisters, "I talked with her, I took her hands, she kissed me!"

Paige and Piper were having a rough time trying to make her calm, because was way too agressive and could hurt herself. Plus, they didn't get a single word of what she was saying, had Phoebe hit her head when she fell? Maybe she did and now was confused.

"Phoebe what are you talking about?," asked Prue from her seat, but decided not to aproach, it would make her more hysterical.

"Patty!," yelled stop fighting, and her ankles didn't stand her anymore, "I saw Patty", repeated crying and her sisters helped her to not get back to the floor again.

"What?," asked Penny while Piper and Paige still in shock sat her on the nearest couch.

Phoebe covered her face with her hands, and her two sister couldn't do anything but embrace her confused. Patty, Prue and Penny looked at their eyes, if Phoebe meant what they were thinking she did...

"My daughter," cleared, holding Paige's hand, then Piper's, "Patty, she was there at the Steve's pages, she went for an autograph".

All remained quiet, shocked about the news. Penny shed a tear and clasped her hands, she felt guilty, in excess, as she knew Patty felt. Her daughter was crying surprised, confused, she wanted that the girl Phoebe met were her grandaughter, but...what if she wasn't? The same thought was through Prue's mind. Phoebe had thought she had found her daughter more than three times and all it was a misunderstanding or a confusion...she didn't want Phoebe to suffer again for a failure. Piper kissed her forehead repeatedly, unable to do anything else, and Paige was stroking her hair and hugging her the tighest she could, she knew how much her sister had suffered and cried for her little girl.

"She is in New York," said slowly, very slowly, "She wanted to see me".

"Did she know you were her mother?," asked Paige.

"No, or I don't know," she corrected herlsef, shaking her head, "She said her mother's name was Marie, she didn't call me mother she...I'm sure she didn't know".

Paige and Piper moved a little to give her some space, and she thanked with a nod. All the women in the room had the same question to ask, but no one felt strong enough to ask it. Phoebe had her eyes closed and one hand in her mouth, crying in silence. She had to go to New York, she had to take her hand, stroke her cheek, her pretty face and tell her she was her mother, beg her pardon and start a new life with the heart she had lost when she was young.

"I don't want to be cruel," said Prue, taking courage and speaking for all of them, "but, How did you know?...How do you know? I mean, Pheebs this is not the first time and..."

"It was Patty," responded almost biting her, sharpy.

Prue bit her lip and sighed, so Piper tried this time.

"Phoebe, baby girl, we don't want to hurt you or say you are making things up, but we don't want to see you suffering after all the pain you have been through these years".

Her sister nodded and supported her head on Paige's chest, who hugged her again and rocked her big sister softly.

"I'm sorry Prue," apologized Phoebe, and then kissed Paige's hand to say thank you,"I don't know how I knew it was her..."

"You just felt it?," asked Patty, kneeling in front of her.

Phoebe nodded and her mother extended her arms, pulling her into a hug, showing her all the support she needed. Patty knew it was her fault what had happened, and whether was her grandaughter or not, she was helping Phoebe to find it out.

"When I saw her I felt...happy," said with her eyes full of emotion and peace, "Suddenly happy and well, she was so sweet..."

Her sisters smiled sadly, they wanted to believe she was finally right, but she had no proof, anything to support her theory. They didn't want to see her hurt again, not again, not after all what happened.

"We talked, joked a little and, when I asked her name she said it and, also where she born, the day she did, how old she was and...when I...when I was about to say something..."

Phoebe closed her eyes again and pressed her hands on her mother's back, as when she was a little girl and was scared or angry. She needed her mother as she knew her daughter had been needing her all these years, as she herself had needing her.

"What happened?", asked Penny from her sit, embracing Prue who was also crying and holding her tummy nervously.

"He appeared and took her", replied Phoebe, still in shock.

"Who appeared?", asked Paige.

Phoebe pursed her lips and shook her head before replying, sure they weren't believing her, as she couldn't believe herself.

"Cole".

All faces turned into big question marks, in desbilief. What had she said? Who?

"Cole?", repeated Patty and separated from her a little, just to meet her eyes,"Are you sure?"

"How is that even possible?," asked Paige, now angry, "You said he...!"

"I know what I said!" she interrumpted yelling, and Paige stopped talking, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's fine," said her little sister, "This is hard for us and for you must to be..."

"A hell...," confesed wiping her tears, "I don't know how or why, but she's with him. He called her daughter and took her arm before they left. I asked the guards to stop them because I couldn't move but it was too late and they couldn't held them and I freaked out. I pushed Jason away and ran to the street trying to find them. I lost my mind, I yelled until my voice failed and...I woke up here," said feeling hate, hate for have failed, "I woke up here! three thousand miles away from my daughter!"

"But now you know where she is," said Penny trying to comfort her, but she knew it was useless.

"She's in New York for God's sake! The most populated city in the country!", said frustrated, rubbing her face, "Cole is not an idiot, he chose that place so I couldn't find them even in my best dream".

"I'm sorry Pheebs...,but...," tried to say Prue.

"No. There's no more space for tears and regrets, I'm done with that," said getting up and tying her hair to clear her face, "I'm going to find her. I won't give up, I know where she is and I'll get her back".

She was decided, there were no more options than find her. She had tried hard and was tired, but now she knew all her hopes were right and had the chance to get her baby back, and was going to do it, fight until her last breath, and if her fame would help her to do it, she would use it then.

"We're with you," said Paige, and took her hand in hers, smiling.

"We're with you," repeated the rest, and they stood to embrace her.

"I love you, this means...she's my life," said crying again but smiling thinking about her daughter's smile.

"How was she?," asked Piper.

Phoebe smiled wide when heard that question and separated from them.

"I took a picture," said searching her iPhone in her purse, "And I printed to copies, we both signed them and..."

Her smile faded when realized she had no idea where her picture was, not the one in her phone, but the one her daughter had signed and dedicated to her.

"I had a printed picture, I, Where did I put it?", asked scared.

"Calm down darling," said her mother, "When you came here you had a picture in your hands. I took it and it's in your room, wait for me, I'll go for it".

Phoebe nodded and the rest checked the picture she had on her cellphone.

"This is, she is my daughter", said showing the picture to all of them.

Piper was the first one who took the cellphone and couldn't help but cry excited, there were no doubts about it...she was her niece. Had Phoebe's hair, and her own smile. The little girl was almost a mini Phoebe, except for her eyes...they were Cole's. She didn't know him personally, but she had seen some pictures Phoebe brought the day she came back from Texas.

"Here it is," said Patty handing her third daughter the picture with Patty.

"Elizabeth?", asked Paige when saw it, raising an eyebrow.

"That's her name now, as Cole's mother", explained with a sad face, still happy and hopeful.

"You're so alike. But she has his eyes," commented Prue, who was the only one besides her sister who knew him. They had shared some classes at college when they were young.

"She's beautiful, she's perfect God!," complained walking around the room, "I can't believe I didn't notice before! So many years trying to find her and..."

"Please darling, quiet," asked Penny holding her by her shoulders.

"I can't be quiet Grams. I have been searching under every single rock for ten years without any hints, and now, when I had her there, in front, taking my hand...I lost her again. I let her go".

"Don't cry again please," asked Prue, hugging her and ready to be rejected, but her sister accepted her, "We are going to find Patty. This time we know her name, that is with Cole and where they are living, and if he tries to hide her, he won't succeed. He is one person, we are six. We will win this fight, we will get her back and I promise, you'll get your life back again".

"I'm sorry for had rejected you, but, it's hard for me to see you pregnant it...brings me the worst memories," confesed mourning again.

"It's fine. I still love you silly head".

"I missed you so much," said Phoebe, kissing her sister and letting her rock her as when they were little girls.

Her family smiled, they knew it, but she had never mentioned anything. They felt they were recovering Phoebe, and that from day, everything would get better and they were in their reconciliation, Paige ran to an old forniture and took the key to open it. She grabbed a tray and put some glasses on it, then, took a big bottle and walked back to the group.

"Okay take your glasses!," celebrated with the bottle of champagne on her hands, "You go for some water," said to Prue.

"What are you doing with that?," asked Phoebe wiping her tears.

"This is the bottle you didn't want to open for your twenty-one birthday," replied her little sister, "but now, I'm sure you want to celebrate".

Phoebe smiled and hugged Paige, she felt more closer that ever with her little sister and thanked God for that.

"I do appreciate you, I love you".

"And I love you, but please, don't be a crying baby," joked serving the champagne.

"Cheers!," said Penny holding her cup.

"For Patty!", sung the rest.

"For Patty," whispered Phoebe, closing her eyes, thinking in how wonderful would be getting her daughter back.

All were in a little moment of peace and joyness and Patty couldn't be happier: finally, her four girls were a family again, or at least, starting to.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't a "too fast chapter" and that you liked it. If you have any doubts, don't hesitate and ask me please.**

_Review(s) response(s_) :

**prettycharmedsista: Thank you a lot! =) well, poor fans, I feel sorry for them...how many hours were they waiting? only to see her running as insane lol**


	6. Ding dong

**Hi hi hi! New chapter on! Here's a bit of action, or well, I don't know lol it's up to you.**

**_Althought the fic is dedicated to _Pholefan_, this chapter is to our new frien__d,_ charmingfan .**

* * *

**Chapter five: Ding dong.**

One month. One month had passed since the meeting in Central Park, and although things seemed to remain the same, they were not.

At San Francisco, Phoebe was working really fast only to get more free time to check the detective's work and also, do her own investigation. She was decided to find her baby and now she knew she was still alive, she was safe and her name had changed, but mostly, that she was living with him.

"Wake up!," said Paige hitting the table, only to watch her freak out a bit and laugh.

"I hate you," muttered Phoebe, lifting her head from the table where she fell asleep and rubbing her neck, really tired.

"But your neck and back love me," she smiled, "Any news?"

"All of them," said Phoebe, pointing the chair next to her to make her sit.

"What?," asked curious, "You know, it's weird to find you at home. I like it".

"I know, I love it," she replied happily, "well, look at this," said showing her a map, "this is where we have been searching the last weeks, and there are no Elizabeth or Cole Turner".

"Is that good or not?"

"May be good. If they're still in New York, and that's what I hope, they're here," she said, sliding her finger to a little red star in the map.

"You know how big Manhattan is?," asked wrinkling her nose, then frowned.

"I do, but I'm talking about this little area," continued her sister, very focused, "The detectives said that if we're lucky, I'm going to know where they're in half an hour".

"Whoa, recall me I don't wanna mess up with you," said Paige admired, "you're good, but, what are you going to do then?," asked confused, watching her smiling broadly.

"I have a ticket already, I'll be on one of the Jason's jet at three P.M on my way to New York. I'll find her today Paigey, today or never".

Paige saw in her sister's eyes the tears she didn't let drop too busy smiling with hope. Her heart felt good, she had never felt more closer to her sister than now, although there was still a little spine bothering her.

"I wish you all the best Pheebs, you know that, right?," asked hugging her sister thight, to comfort her.

"I do," whispered, closing her eyes, emotional, "I love you Paige, it doesn't matter what's keeping us apart, but what brings us close. You're not only my sister, but my friend, no matter what," she said, stressing it, "I will always love you".

Paige closed her eyes, trying to not cry. She didn't want to cry, but she felt bad, sad, tired of all the_ I love you – I hate you_ relationship with Phoebe, she really needed it to stop...but that wasn't Phoebe's job, was hers.

"I love you too...," managed to say, it was the first time they opened their hearts in ten years, "but I can't help to be a pain in the ass, he's my father...," tried to explain her, to tell her she couldn't hate him and she wouldn't, "and you...," she better stopped talking, she didn't want to blame anything on her.

"I know".

"I don't understand why..."

"I was not his daughter and was a walking trouble, and it's ok. That doesn't mean I'm not your sister".

"I know that..."

Both sisters remained in their positions, feeling like one again. Paige felt that maybe, there was a chance for them, to forgive her sister after all what she had done. Phoebe, in the other hand, bit her lip, knowing that she was lying to Paige. She hated the fact that, her sister was so mad at her because a lie Sam told her and she supported only to not tell her the truth, what really happened between herself and the father of her half-sister. And she would not tell her, she couldn't ruin her sister's family again.

The door made a noise that told them that some people had arrived home, so they separated and smiled.

"I'm glad you stopped crying a while ago," said Phoebe, strocking Paige's cheek.

"Shut up," replied hitting her arm playfully.

The girls set their hair again, and waited to see their sisters; since gramms and Patty were at the kitchen, and Prue and Piper had went for some shopping, they knew that they were the ones laughing from the hall.

"Hey there! How is the people doing?", asked Piper very happy, almost singing, with a lot of bags on her hands.

"Did you let her drink before lunch, Prue?", joked Paige, now feeling less uncomfortable at the knot in her stomach all the _Dad and Phoebe_ topic made her feel.

"Silly," laughed her big sister, "She just found her dreamed wedding dress. She can't be happier, don't mess it up".

"We? When?, Nah!," said Paige, while Piper took the bag with her dress inside to show it to them.

"Okay girls, stop the chit chat and sit. Piper, my dear, take that to the living room, we don't want it with spots of tomato sauce later," said Patty, blinking an eye to her, carrying a pot of food in her hands, "Prue, sweetie, go to wash your hands, you have no idea where were the hands of the people who touched the same you did. Paige, baby girl, don't sit like that, isn't good for your back. Pheebs, darling, please, clean the table of stuff we need to eat".

"Why am I feeling that we're in high school again?," smiled Prue, ready to run and hide from her false angry mother's face.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're not at school and pregnant," said Penny with some bread to put on the table, until noticed she had spoken more than she should have, "I'm sorry Phoebe, I didn't mean to...".

"It's fine, you're right," nodded the girl, faking a smile, "Wasn't easy at all, I'd kill my daughter if she..."

Some of them bit their lips, others rolled their eyes in frustration at seeing Phoebe making all her efforts to don't start crying again.

"Don't cry," asked Piper, trying to get close to her.

"Would you help me to move this stuff?," asked Phoebe, changing the subject, "take the markers, or they'll fall".

Said that, Prue went to wash her hands, Piper to leave her dress on the couch, Paige took the markers and Phoebe left her map near Piper's dress. Patty whispered, _she will be ok_ to her mother and Penny sighed.

After lunch, the girls sent their mother and grandmother to take a walk and rest a bit while they cleaned and washed the dishes; even Prue was helping, after having argued with her sisters who didn't want to let her do it, for the baby's well.

"Hand me that glass, please," asked Piper, who was gathering all the plates to wash.

"Here," said Phoebe, taking it after closing the fridge's door.

"Hey, hey!," said Prue, suddenly and excited.

"Sorry, wait, what did I do?," asked Paige exactly next to her, "Did I crashed the little one?"

"No, no!," continued the oldest, "You didn't?, You didn't feel?", asked again, touching her belly and really, really excited.

"Ah...no?," asked Paige, raising an eyebrow.

"Silly," said Prue, taking her hand and putting it on her belly, "Now? Do you?"

"I, I do! It's kicking!," smiled Paige, now getting her sister's point.

"What?," asked Phoebe confused, until she noticed where were her sister's hands.

"Wait, hadn't you told me that she kicked for the first time last day?," asked Piper, curious and melted.

"Yes!, but you couldn't feel it because it was too weak," she explained almost crying, really happy, "Andy couldn't neither, but now she kicked harder and Paige is feeling it! I know he'll be very excited!"

"No I'm not, she stopped," said Paige, not wanting to take her hand off, just in case she started again.

"No, she didn't," said Prue, if wans't for her belly, she would be jumping right now, "Oh God, she's kicking harder!," added, not noticing that she took Phoebe's hand and put it over her abdomen, "Can you feel it?, Do you feel it?," asked with a wide smile, right to her eyes.

Phoebe didn't reply. She wasn't listening anymore, she was lost in her own world, trying to forget the memory that came to her at the exact moment she felt the kick of her niece.

_The day was sunny and bright, though it was fall. Flowers, kid's laughter, the yummy smell from the caramel apples filled the place._

_"Do you feel, Pheebs?," asked Cole, "Peace"._

_He smiled and kissed her cheek, he had finally got a good job that would let him afford his new life as a future father and fiancé, maybe to buy her a nice ring to ask her again and formally is she wanted to marry him. They had been struggeling with almost no money, a baby in the way and nowhere to stay. That day, was a day to celebrate._

_"Do you feel this, Cole?," asked her back, lying on her boyfriend's cheast, taking his hand and moving it from her waist to her belly, "Your baby had decided it was good to move harder than before," smiled proud of the fruit of their love._

_"Is still moving?," asked him, frustrated; he couldn't feel anything._

_"Yes," added Phoebe making a sad face, "Can't you feel it?"_

_Cole closed his eyes, trying to focus, but he still felt nothing. Phoebe was loosing her faith, thinking that the baby was still too small and for a while she would be the only one able to feel it._

_"No...I can't...Wait, What was that?", Cole asked almost screaming, widening his eyes._

_Phoebe laughed hard and caressed her belly, it hurt, the kick was really hard and the baby kept doing it with no stop._

"_I think your champeon wanted to give you a clearer signal, and also, thought it was time to kick for the first time. Must to be pretty funny kicking your mother from the inside to call her attention and demand some chocolate cravings" she complained, still happy: she didn't care how many kicks she would receive, she loved them all._

"_Wow! I Can feel it! That's hard, doesn't hurt?", Phoebe shook her head._

_"Not now, but remember that the doctor said that the little champeon would kick me on the ribs or lungs, and that would hurt a lot," explained with a face of anticiped pain._

_"I'm sorry about that babe, I wish I could carry him for you" he said kissing her forehead, she smiled, "Wait, him?, Champeon?," giggled the proud father._

_"It's an option"._

"_What if we have a princess?," asked him, taking her hand to put it next to his, he really wanted her to enjoy what he was enjoying so much._

_"In that case, pray. If she is like me, her adolescence will be everything but sweet, tender or quiet," she joked, cuddling a little more._

_"I love you," he said, kissing her in the lips softly._

_"I love you too," she whispered, shedding a tear when she felt Cole's tear on her cheek._

"Are you ok?," asked Piper worried at the pale face of her sister.

Phoebe blinked a couple of times, coming back to reallity. She stared at Piper again, with a confused face.

"Are you ok?," repeated, a little scared.

"Oh...yes," she assured, a little dizzy, taking her hand from Prue's abdomen and hiding them on her pockets, "I...I'm...room," managed to say, leaving the kitchen in a little race.

The three of her sisters left in the kitchen concerned. She didn't notice, but they recognized her watered eyes.

"I guess she had a flash back," muttered Paige, taking also her hand from her niece.

"I'm an idiot, biggest stupid in the world!," complained Prue, furious,"I'm jumping and she suffering, and in the acknowledge she is!," snorted, taking a chair to sit, "How, why I didn't think that she could get some memories? Patty is on her mind, more than ever and...dammit".

"Hey, you were excited, it's normal. You didn't mean it, you wanted to share your joy, that's all," said Paige to her big sister.

"Don't turn this happy moment into a bitter one Prue, less now; this baby is going to be stressed enough in the future having you as mother to start bothering her now," said Piper, trying to cheer her up.

The three smiled weakly, asking themselves, where Patty would be and how Phoebe would be feeling wherever she went, possible to her room to cry alone.

Upstairs, the topic of concern of her sisters was lying on her bed with a lot of pictures on it, old pictures. She had there her daughter, and also Cole. They were together, happy, close. She could feel the love those pictures exchanged, and that made her cry even more.

"I miss you...," she babbled, talking to both, Elizabeth and Cole.

She took the picture from New York and read it again, she knew the message by heart already.

"_Dear Phoebe, I had the time of my life today. I'm grateful, and I want to wish you all the best. I would like we could be friends, but I know it's to ask a lot, more than what's proper...thank you for being so sweet, caring and loving with me and all the people who goes to you for an advice. You had changed a lot of lives, and mine is one of them._

_Love, Elizabeth"._

"You changed my life also...forever," she said kissing the picture, leading it to her heart, "I'm sorry".

She was about to cry a little more, when the door made three noises as a resoult of three knocks. She thought about saying _go, I'm fine_, but she knew they wouldn't believe her.

"Come in," said with almost no voice, and saw her sisters enter the room.

"Don't cry, please," asked Phoebe to Prue, noticing she had her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm a fool," she sobbed shacking a little and being hugged by Piper.

"No you're not, don't do this, please don't," she asked, getting up quickly to hug her also, "I'm really, really happy for you. I loved feeling my little niece, but please, understand. I...couldn't help but...she kicked really hard, mostly on the mornings when Cole talked to her and..."

Sadness was the only thing they could feel there, and while Phoebe cried on her oldest sister's arms, Paige heard a little ring that made her ran to Phoebe's purse. She saw a little envelop on the screen and she knew what that meant.

"He loved when she moved, because that was the only way she could feel her...," she kept saying, trying to avoid all the memories that were hitting her mind.

"Don't cry, she's back," told them Paige with her sister's phone in her hands, reading the text.

"What?," asked Piper, taking the phone, "Phoebe, she's right, Patty is back!"

"What?," repetead the other sister of the middle and ran to pick her iPhone to read the text Paige had just opened, "Oh my God! Here's the adress! I found her!, I found my daughter, she's in Manhattan, she's here, she's here in Manhattan!"

Phoebe stopped talking and started jumping around the room, kissing, hugging, making noises and clapping. Her sisters joined her party, the had never seen Phoebe as happy as that moment in her whole life. The woman was crying but laughing at the same time, babling, trying to say something but saying nohing. She was so excited, imagining how would be to hug her daughter and tell her she loved her, to kiss her, to feel her, to hear her voice and look into her eyes.

"She's in a very expensive place, is she with Cole?," asked Prue, looking at the adress on the phone and checking it on the map.

"Yes, yes," replied Phoebe, jumping from the bed to her side, "she has been living with Cole all this time!"

"I don't know if I like that idea...," muttered Paige, taking all the photos from her sister's bed and making a pile with them.

"What you don't like?," asked Phoebe confused, shaking and crying of happiness.

"That she's with him...," confessed.

"Me neither," added Piper.

"Hey, stop," asked Phoebe, "I know what happened between us, but he's a good father for my daughter. Of all the men of this Earth, I couldn't chose a better one for her. He had always respected her, loved her, and fought for her. I can say he was an idiot, I can say he was a jerk, but I can not say he wasn't a good father for my daughter and that I made the best election picking him for it".

Her sisters nodded, still not convinced with the famous guy they never met, except of Prue, who didn't say nothing about it.

"I need to go, I'll call you later to tell you how things went," continued Phoebe, changing the topic to the important matter.

"Do you want us to go with you?," asked Piper.

"No," she smiled, "I need to do this alone".

Phoebe said goodbye all of them and left the house right to Jason's jet. As soon as she sat, and the plane departed, she could feel all the fear she hadn't before. What if the girl hated her?, What if Cole didn't let her see her?, What if...? her mind was a mess, and her tummy hurt a lot. She decided to listen to some music and sleep a bit to distract herself a little, even knowing she wouldn't make it.

At the big apple, things had changed too. Cole had decided to think with the head and not with the fear and got back to New York three days afterhe had left. Elizabeth didn't know how to act, but seeing her father so worried and even a little sick, (poor sleep, not hungry, pale, and more) made her forgive him quickly and change all her anger for concern. She didn't know what was happening, only that her father was more protective over her than before, watching her and following her everywhere. He and Sarah were still together, she trying to don't push his buttons and he, busy and busier.

In that exact moment, Sarah went to pick up Elizabeth to school, while Cole was at home watching the guys from the moving and waiting for an important call. He had asked his boss a new place to work at, afraid of losing his job because he had moved only a few weeks before, but his boss didn't want to lose him as lawyer and he knew it, so tried and things went right. The day before, he was told that that day he'd be assigned to a new state, so Cole had prepared everything for moving as soon as he received the call, so all the stuff of the house were, again, on boxes.

The sound of a ring made him walk to the little phone they had to talk with the guard of the building.

"Good afternoon mister Turner, here is a lady and..."

"It's fine, thank you," replied, he had been waiting for the manager of the guys working at home to pack all day.

Down, at the hall, the guard smiled kindly and replied.

"Come in, please. Odd elevator, third floor, appartment thirthy-three".

"Thanks," managed Phoebe to say, shaking and pale.

"Are you ok?", asked the guard, somewhat worried.

"Yes...yes I am," she lied.

The guy let her go and she made her way to the elevator, but it was like taking a very, very long trip trough the desert. Her legs felt heavy, her mouth dry, her eyes hurt and her heart was racing. She had no idea what to do, but she knew her heart would tell her soon. She couldn't believe she was going to see Cole after so many years, and she didn't know how things would work out: that's why she chose to go when her girl was at school, so, if things got out of control, she wouldn't be there to notice. But she wasn't that fool, she also chose a time close to her arrival, so if he decided to take her away, she would find her anyhow. She wasn't there to lose Elizabeth again, she was there to get her beloved daughter back.

When she got to the third floor, she didn't know how to walk. She had forgotten how to move her legs, she had forgotten how to cross a door. She tried to move, but was panicked.

"Do it for her, for her," she thought, because she was even unable to speak.

Phoebe used her two hands to take her thigh, and in a weak move, made her right leg move. Smiled. She knew how to walk, she had taught her girl to walk, she had to do it. She took a deep breath, if she really wanted to do something, she needed to stop being a little girl scared of everything. She walked, now secure and with no help from her hands and stood at the door: thirthy three. It was an easy number, and since she was dyslexic, even more.

She stood infront of the door, and put her index finger over the bell. She wanted to push it, but she knew that as soon as she did that, Cole would be standing there. And she would see his eyes, and smell his cologne, and feel the need to touch his hands and be hugged, to kiss him and to lead him to a bed, couch, floor, wathever and have him. To be his, to be his again and to feel love after so many years, but that was only a dream: they were nothing. Their relationship had ended in the worst possible way, and though she loved him, and she always did, she knew that he must be hating her...as she was still hurt from his attitude in the past.

A scene went through her mind, wreaking havoc and making her shiver...

_"Cole...," said Phoebe with the baby on her hips._

_"Huh?"_

"_Now that things are going as they have to and...well...we have some stability, I was thinking that...," she was a little nervous, and felt guilty for having not accomplished the promise she did to Piper to don't stop going to school._

"_Aha...," he said reading some papers he had on his hands, he just came from the pool and had some paperwork to do for the next morning._

"_I want to...I want to get back to school. I already lost one year and I promised Piper that I wasn't going to lose any"._

"_Sure," he said, reorganizing some of the papers and taking off some clips._

"_Cole, you're not paying attention," she complained, taking the papers with one hand._

_He acommodated his glasses, and stared at her. She was pissed, really pissed. He smiled to avoid a fight._

"_I was. If you want to do it, go ahead. We can go and enroll you as homeschool student, so you can do all the test you need at the end of the year"._

"_Homeschool?," asked not convinced, leaving their daughter on her crib._

"_Sure, why not? I can buy you some books and you can read and study them here"._

"_Cole, there are things I can't learn only reading. I'm dislexic, I need help with some subjects, almost all of them, and...," she explained, but Cole interrumpted what she didn't notice so she kept talking._

"_Pheebs, babe, the idea is to finish your high school. Staying at home is the best option, so Patty has not to stay alone. You don't need good grades, only to pass the year and that's it. I mean, isn't that you're going to go to college or something," he laughed, thinking about how ridiculous that sounded, Phoebe at the university? Impossible._

"_If I stay at home Patty will distract me, also the cooking, the cleaning and all that and I won't be able to learn what I need to. I need some extra credits for college and I won't get them here"._

_Both voices superimposed on each other, but they understood perfectly. _

"_What?," asked the girl in desbilief._

"_You're not going to college, isn't necessary. It doesn't look like a good idea to me, besides, leaving Patty alone with a babysitter isn't a good idea, I mean, she has a mother for a reason"._

"_I can't belive that you're actually saying all this crap," she complained, "I have been giving you and her all what I have and all what I am, putting you both over myself and..."_

"_Excuse me? Who had been working all day and night have been me. You, the only thing that have to do is take care of your daughter, how hard that could be?"_

"_Going to the pool at night with your friends does count like working?, Would you tell me when you watched Patty a whole day and a whole night?, Have you ever felt swollen feet, had contractions, dizziness, vomits and sore nipples?"_

"_I have had swollen feets a couple of times, dizziness and vomits too, after a few roller coasters. Contractions, luckily my genre doesn't have them, and, pardon? What sore nipples?, I'm exaggerating if I say you breast feed her six months at least, because it was too much effort for you and your boobs"._

"_Too much effort?," she snorted, "I couldn't! My body didn't produce, and you know why? Because we were starving because you wasted all our money betting!"_

"_I'm who earns the money so I decide what to do with it. Have you ever see me deciding what are you going to cook or what are you going to use to clean?"_

"_Do you think I was born to be a housewife?," she asked, "You're wrong Cole Turner. I'm going to finish high school and go to college. Mi mother became a housewife beacause of my father, both of them. She didn't go to college because my biological father told her she would after him because Prue was too little. Then, Piper came and when he impregnated her with me, he left us. Then she met Sam and she had no more options to do what he told her to save her children from starving, and that's the reason I can not get back home. I won't stand here arms crossed as she did, I owe it to myself, also to my daughter. I need to earn my own money, be able to survive by my own in case one you get to miss"._

"_Do you think I would leave you and go, that easy?"_

"_I never said that. I only said I won't let you controll my life as you wish"._

"_Controlling you?," he snorted, "Who can controll you? You do whatever you want! You're always fooling around and I can't do anything to stop it!"_

"_I don't fool around! Don't you dare to say that again", she yelled, putting her hands on her hips pissed off._

"_Aren't you? Why was that idiot of McMillan looking at you as he was yesterday then?"_

"_Because he's a pervert! But that's not my bussines!"_

"_I saw you flirting, don't lie to me!"_

"_You need glasses then! I kneeled to pick up Patty and he was staring at my ass as he had never had seen another before! I went to his door to ask him to stop bothering me, because you didn't care about it and was too busy talking by your fancy cellphone you don't need!"_

"_Don't question my decisitions!"_

"_I don't question yours, I question mine! What the hell was I thinking when I decided to say yes when you asked me to date?"_

"_I asked you? You were there playing fool with your short skirt and cleveage!"_

"_Now are you saying you approached because I was easy?"_

"_I don't know! You tell me, who was the one who made me had sex with her and then got pregnant?," he said turning back, ready to go out for a drink with his friends._

"_What did you say?," said Phoebe with her hands and jaw clentched, she was about to kill him with her own hands._

"_You seduced me, you took my shirt off and you asked me to fuck you that's what I said," he shouted on her face, turning again but she stopped him._

"_Where are you going?," she demanded hitting the floor with her feet: that argue wasn't ending that way. No sir._

"_Anywhere that let me stay away from you, are you in your days?," he mocked taking his jacket from the rack._

"_No I am not! And you know why that's good? Because while you leave here to go to work, I'll be sleeping with all the building because I'm a slut and that's what sluts do!"_

"_You know what...?", tried to ask Cole, turning on his heels to look at her, moving his arms in the air, not noticing that Phoebe had approached._

_The only thing she could see after that, was that she had fallen on the cristal table they had in the living room. Her whole body hurt and she felt some blood on her skin but she didn't know from where. Cole widened his eyes in desbilief, and hit himself before running to his fiancé was. Patty had woken up with the noise and now was crying at seeing her mom bleeding and dad so worried._

"_Oh my, are you ok?," he asked in shock, "I'm sorry, please, forgive me," he asked scared, keenling to take her arm and try to help her to stand up, but she didn't let him, "It was an accident, I didn't know you were behind!"_

"_I know," she said sharpy, her eyes were full of tears and she felt a lot of pain._

"_Let me take you to the hospital," he told her realizing she had one cut on her cheek and another in her arm._

"_No"._

"_Phoebe, you're bleeding"._

"_Just leave me alone!," she yelled, pushing him away._

"_No I won't. I'm responsible of you and your health. We are going wether you like it or not"._

"_And what are we going to say, ah? That you hit me? They're going to call social services"._

"_We can say there was a toy and you stumbled"._

"_I hate lying"._

"_He have no options. Take my arm, I'll carry you to the car"._

_Phoebe nodded, she was scared of him and also of herself, but he was right: she needed a doctor. __He sat her in the car and went for Patty who hadn't stopped crying, so he had to rock her a bit before she calmed down._

"_Belt," muttered Phoebe, he nodded and made sure the baby was safe in the car._

_A few hours later, Phoebe's arm and cheek had their band-aid and they were going back home. The way was in silence, Cole couldn't feel guiltier and sadder than he actually did._

"_You're still mad," he told her, watching their daughter sleep from the rearview mirror._

"_Do you want a party?," she growled._

"_It was an accident!," he insisted._

"_I know!," she told him upset._

"_So?," he asked worried and nervously._

_Phoebe looked away and played with her fingers over the window before replying a little sad._

"_I couldn't help but feel that...some part of you felt good, Cole"._

_He bit his mouth from the inside, hurt at that. Pulled the car over and took her chin softly._

"_Phoebe I would never hurt you. Hit you wasn't in my plans, I didn't mean it. You know that's not me. I'm not a bully"._

"_You scared me," she whispered, "I had never seen you so...I had never expected heard you talking like that...," she closed her eyes and with her hand, made him release her face,"I don't, I don't want to talk about this now, really"._

"_I'm sorry. I sware," he insisted, taking her face with his both hands this time, "I was a jerk, all what you said was true. That weren't my words Phoebe, were my mother's...it's, the people I hang out with, they..."_

"_You're only an employee, a good one it's true, but, what's going to happen the day they ascend you to a manager? Or something better? If you're like this now, what do I need to expect for our girl's future? A marriage with a guy she doesn't know or like only to seal a business?," asked with real concern, staring at his eyes._

"_You're right," he recognized, looking down, "Tomorrow we are going to go to the school next block. If you need help with your classes, I'll hire someone to help you. Earning all this money doesn't worth if I can't not spend it on important things"._

"_What's going to happen with Patty?," she asked, she didn't trust him at all, even when she really wanted to do so._

"_I'll take her with my to my office. It's time for me to take responsabilities with her, not only the funny moments"._

_Phoebe smiled, she could see in his eyes that he was being honest. They were staring at each other eyes, and Cole's eyes had never lied to her: and she knew they would never do._

"_It is going to be backwards: I will take care of the hard work, and you will play with her in the weekdays. On the weekends, we can work together. I want things to work out, I don't want to mess it up", he asked smiling weakly, "I don't want to lose you. I know I don't deserve you, but please, give me a shot"._

"_Thank you. You have no idea what this means for me"._

"_And I'm sorry. You have no idea what you mean for me"._

_Cole leaned over her and joined his lips with hers._

_"Careful, hurts," she asked him talking about her sore cheek._

_"Love hurts," he joked and she smiled before he could kiss her again, and again, and again..._

In an abrupt movement, caused by her wounded heart, Phoebe pushed the button of the bell.

Ding.

Dong.

Ding.

Dong.

She freaked out, tried to run but her legs were again as heavy as a ton of iridium. She began to sweat cold, her blood pressure to change and when felt ready to pass out, the door opened.

Her heart stopped beating.

His heart also did.

* * *

**Tadan! what, what, what do you think?**

_Review(s) response(s)_ :

**ViliViry:** I love him! I love him too! And thank you so much honey.

**charmingfan :** Hi there! Welcome! Do you liked it? really? Aw! Ohg, that stupid Sarah! she's not leaving him that easy ! (Will be a pain, I promise!).

**Daniie Armstrong:** Aww sweetie, I'm glad you're liking this! kisses.


	7. Phoebe

**Hi hi! new chapter! I was writting and noticed it was really long, so I'm writing more later in another chap that's going to be named "Cole".**

* * *

**Chapter five: Phoebe.**

The door slammed and Phoebe tried to avoid it, but she couldn't. She freaked out, now her heart was as acelerated as never before as she started to hit the door, hard, as hard as she could.

"I know you're there I saw you! Open the door Cole!, Open right now!," she demanded hitting once, twice, three times. But nothing happened. Her hands turned red, her face full of tears and her voice weak, but she didn't stop: she needed to talk with him, she needed her baby back.

At the other side, Cole was as pale as the snow white of the door. He was shaking, if he was scared a few weeks ago, now he was panicked. What the hell was she doing there? What was she shouting? He couldn't get a world...was she, was she crying? Why? Why if she had left them? Why if she didn't care about them?

The guys from the moving were confused and uncomfortable, looking at him.

"What are you staring at?," he growled, and all kept in their work.

Phoebe's cries were getting louder and more desperate. He didn't know what to do; that brought him memories, sad, painful memories...it made him sad to hear her crying, to recognize that her voice was shaking. It didn't matter how many years had passed, in that moment, she was a teenager again.

_It was almost four in the morning. The night was cold, it was raining and there was a storm outside. Cole woke up at the noise of a thunder, what helped him to notice that Phoebe was awake, curled and crying in silence. Not that silent actually, she was drowning in her own tears._

_"Hey, hey, what's wrong?," he asked her, pulling her close softly, "Do you fell well? Is the baby okay?," he asked again, stroking her belly and kissing her hair._

_"It's fine," she replied, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep, but she couldn't stop crying._

_"Sweetie, what's wrong?," he whispered in her ear, sitting on the bed and making her sit, "I need you to breath darling, is the baby crushing your lungs?," he asked again._

_"No, the baby is fine," she repeated, desperate, "It's small yet, isn't bothering at all"._

_"What's bothering you then?," he asked, hugging her tenderly, caressing her cheek and wrapping her belly with his arms, "You know you can tell me anything"._

_"Anything?," she sobbed, bitting her lip._

_"Anything. I'm your fiancé, your future husband. I love you more than ever my dear, I will always love you"._

_"I miss my mom...," she confessed, feeling stupid, "I know I..."_

_"No...sh...it's fine love, she's your mother. You can miss her all what you want, if you want to cry, you can do it babe, I would love you to be with her right now...but you know why we are doing this"._

_"I know. But I couldn't help...she...she used to sleep with me, read me a book when was a stormy night. I couldn't sleep if she didn't so, and now...Cole, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of night, I'm afraid of the storm, I'm afraid of what's going to happen tomorrow, and the day after...and..."_

_"Phoebe, please, look at my eyes," he asked her, taking her chin softly, "While you are with me, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise"._

_"What's gonna happen when I don't be with you?"_

_"Don't worry about that, that's not happening: I will always be with you. Forever," he said kissing her forehead._

_"__Nothing last forever," she thought, but she didn't say nothing. She just let him rock her, kiss her and love her, until she fell asleep in his arms, crying, thinking about how much she missed home._

Cole opened his eyes, that were watered. How much he had loved her...how much...how many promises he had made, how many he had broken.

Phoebe's voice was getting lower, and her hit almost not audible. She let herself fall down slowly and sat in the floor, hugging herself. She was tired, tired of everything and everyone, she only wanted to rest a bit, close her eyes and wake up in Cole's arms, with her daughter around and her family at the manor. What a dream...

"Cole, please," she said trembling, "I know you hate me. I hate myself too, I sware. But let me...give me a chance, only one, please. Please...," she begged hiding her face in her knees, "Cole...for her, do it for her. Do it for what we had, do it for what we did...do it for, for the us we were, please. Only one chance, I promise I can explain you..."

He didn't say nothing, just stood there. What he was supposed to do now? He wanted to open the door. He really wanted to do it and hug her, and kiss her, and become a family again but...he could not. She had left him, she had separated him from their daughter, she had left her own daughter behind. That's what something he would never, ever, forgive. She was dead, he never had told Elizabeth her mother was dead because he thought it wasn't fair after all sacrifices Phoebe had done in the past, but in the present, that wasn't enough.

"You used to tell me I could tell you anything," she recalled him, feeling lost, completely lost, "You used to say you will be there, for me, forever. Remember?, Do you remember when I couldn't sleep at nights, and you held my hand and said everything was going to turn out right? Remember that Cole? I'm afraid now Cole, I'm scared now...," she told him with a little hope in her heart; they had loved each other so much in the past. He had to give her a shot.

She bit her lip, not to much, and pressed her back against the wall, praying in silence. She knew Cole, and that he wouldn't be that cruel to make her or their daughter suffer any other second, but something inside of her was still scared. She had no idea why Elizabeth was with him, or what was he thinking about her and her action in the past.  
At the other side of the door, Cole stood with his back against it, eyes closed and hands clenched. He had resented all her words, and recognized them: it was true, he had promised her that he would be there forever. But things had changed, and she had broken a lot of her own promises too.

"Remember when you said it didn't matter how much your family pushed you, you would never leave me?," he started talking aloud, making Phoebe jump at the other side, surprised, "Do you remember when you said you prefered to kill yourself than abort your daughter or give her up?"

Phoebe nodded and pursed her lips: she did. She remembered that, and she didn't regret her decision of having her little one, of letting her live and make her life worthy. Cole was getting more pissed each second and ketp talking, arguing, trying to make her feel as bad and hurt as he was. The guys from the moving meanwhile, were all hidden in the next room trying to listen for one hand, and give him some "privacy" for the other.

"Remember that?," yelled Cole this time, hitting the wall with both hands and making Phoebe sob hard, "What the hell you did with that? Ah? What happened with that when you left us? You broke your promise, you broke them all. Mine are not longer aviable," he explained feeling how his heart was bleeding and crying about losing her only one true love, for the second time.

Phoebe wiped her tears, trying to find something to say, but her feelings were so mixed and her throat dry. She hadn't the slighest idea of what to say...he had broke his main promise also, why blaming her then? She knew she had a lot of responsibility, but he was making it appear as it was only hers when he had done his part too.

"Go now if you don't want me to call the cops, miss Halliwell," decided Cole finally; he couldn't stand having her so close and so far at the same time, and as much as he loved her, he hated her. She was doing nothing but picking on his wound, "Because I promise if you don't, I will call and then charge you for leaving your child, for abducting her and for not leaving my property when I asked you to do so. I'll make you die in jail. Go now, and you'll safe. Go now and I promise I will forget about this. Go now and get back to your glamorous life where I'm not missing, and never did. When your daughter has no space in".

If Cole's heart was ripped in two since the day he made apart from Phoebe, now, it was ripped in four. He felt sorry about all what he was saying, but he couldn't stand her there, why she thought it was about coming back and pretending nothing had happened?

Phoebe stood. She was furious, not with him but with herself. With life, with Sammuel, with Cole's mother, with the world. She wiped her tears and knocked three times with complete decision: she wasn't losing her life again without fighting.

"Open right now Turner," she demanded hitting the hardest, "I can't believe that a lawyer like you, doesn't know that in fact, I can charge you for kidnapping: if you don't open that door and talk to me, if you don't help me to get close to our daughter, I promise, I sware, that it's going to be you who will end up locked in jail forever. Open now, I have more power than you right now, and I sware Cole Turner, if you don't do what I say, you're going right now to Alcatraz, that's gonna be re open just for you".

Both closed their eyes. They couldn't believe what they were saying. They had never, ever, imagined that such a perfect relationship as the one they had in the past, would end this way. Both, threating eachother with jail? What was happening? It was stupid, it was sad, because...they both did all what was possible to avoid him going to jail for statoury rape or anything. And now, nothing of that mattered. Cole knew that if she charged him, she would take Elizabeth away. She was the mother, the woman had always advantage...he was the man, the rapist to the law, and the person who had taken a girl from an orphans home with no permission...he would get in big, really big troubles. He didn't want to open, but he had to: for Elizabeth.

"Only one chance," he said with his eyes closed.

Phoebe felt that her heart had stopped beating, meanwhile Cole's was accelerated as ever. He took a deep breath, she also did, and withing a few seconds, they were face to face.

Cole opened his eyes and stared a few seconds, trying to pretend he didn't care about her, but he did. He was curious about her new self, how old, fat, thin, tall, blond, or brunette she would be, and avoided smiling at realizing she was the same; then he recalled had seen her in the magazine, television and Central Park, but this wasn't the same. This time, was real. She was thin, no, more than thin, skinny. And pale, really pale and he could tell she used to work out, not a lot, but regulary. Her hair was curled down her shoulders...as he liked...and now, was wondering if she had that haircut for him or just because. He wanted her to have it for him. Cole shook his heads mentally: he couldn't be serious, he hated her. She hated him.

She stared also, and unlike Cole, she didn't show any sign of trying to ignore him. And althought he had seen her before, she hand't seen him; well, she had, but at the time she did everything had been so confused and scary so she couldn't remember very well. Now, she had her gaze traveling from his beautiful hair to his charming blue eyes and perfectly strong chin. She recalled how much she loved to stand in her toes to reach his lips...how much she liked when he helped her taking her waist and kneeling a bit, only to intisify the kiss. She was dying to kiss those lips, but she knew they were forbidden: poisoned and forbbiden.

"Come in," said Cole, feeling uncomfortable and waking up from his little world, "and you, get out of here," added to the guys who were very focused on the argument; he knew they were in his room listening at their conversation.

Both of them felt some steps leaving the place, and in a few, the door was closed. Phoebe walked in, standing near a couch and Cole in the other extreme of the room. Bboth remained silent, no one knew who had to start, no one knew what to say.

"One chance, one minute, talk or go," he said bitterly and sharpy; he was really anxious and confused.

Phoebe nodded and coughed before zipping her jacket and speaking.

"May I...sit?," she asked shaking, he nodded, "Thank you..."

"Hurry up, I don't have all day", he told her sitting away from her, but almost straight, talking about view.

"How did you find her?," she asked nervously, feeling like faiting and playing with her hands. She couldn't believe she was actually there, talking to him.

"How did I find her?," he asked angry, rolling his eyes and in desbilief, "You come here to ask me how did I find her? Are you nuts? The real question is HOW could you gave her up!"

"I didn't do that!"

"Then why she was alone in the old church in Texas?"

"You found her there?," she asked scared.

"Where else?"

"They...they told me she...she had disappeared, Cole, I never gave her up I promise, believe me".

"Why?, Why should I?"

"Because I never lied to you, and you know it," she said staring at his eyes.

He sat too, and rubbed his face. She was right, she had never, ever, lied to him. He couldn't say the same.

"What happened then?," he asked more calmed, but still angry.

"I will tell you, but promise you won't interrupt," she whispered, playing with her fingers.

"You're no one to give me orders," he said, realizing that he hadn't say that ten years now.

"I need you to understand, and I need to understand. Then...you can tell me what's the story you handle, because I'm really, really lost, confused and scared right now," she said bitting her lip, staring at him. She couldn't believe all the years that had passed, they weren't the same.

Cole nodded, he was afraid too, but he wouldn't recognize that in fron of her. He was supposed to hate her, not to share his feelings with her. But he also felt something wasn't fitting, she was sad, she had a wound, she was...she wasn't cold, bitchy and horrible as he got to think. She was...the same Phoebe he knew one day, thirteen years ago...

_Cole was at the Backer school, he had to help some student to improve their grades, so he could get more credits for college in his second yearf of law school and a better curriculum vitae. He and a couple of classmates were in a row, waiting for the kids they had to help. There were also others students from others carrers, and when his turn arrived, he got a document._

_"Next," said the man who handed him that, and he broke the row to read his paper._

_School: Becker high school.  
_  
_Grade: second year._

_Subjects: English, Maths, Physics, Chemestry._

_Amount of hours: One hour every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday._

_Schedule: From four and a half pm to five and a half pm._

_Amount of students: one._

_Name of the student: Phoebe M. Halliwell._

_Cole smiled, he had only one girl to take care of, better than a big group. A girl was also easier than a boy, but a little more uncomfortable. He waited five minutes, it was Monday, he would meet Phoebe soon._  
_Fifteen minutes later, a young, skinny and beautiful girl appeard in the counter._

_"Hi Bob, it's me again, would you tell me who is going to be my teacher this year?," she asked, standing in her toes to reach the counter._

_"Sure Phoebe, here, good luck," he said handing her a paper._

_"Ok, Cole Turner, lawyer, San Francisco University...another Prue's classmate," she said out loud, "boring, and he is going to be...room three"._

_"Or here, in fact," he said standing next to her, "Cole Turner, Prue's boring classmate and your new teacher, nice to meet you"._

_Phoebe's face turned red, he had heard her! And worse! He was cute, and hot...and...older. That was a problem: it was better than her family never found out about him, because that would mean her father making the poor Turner fired, just because he was overprotective and jealous._

_"Hi, I'm Phoebe," she said waving her hand, "I'm...well, your student. I'm not stupid, I only have dyslexia, be patient"._

_"Don't worry, I will. Come, here's our desk. You tell me what is the first thing you want to study, and we will. If I'm going too fast, tell me. If I'm going too slow, also. Right?"_

_"Right. I will, and if I'm being too stupid, scold me," she laughed._

_"I don't think that such a beautiful smile can be stupid," he smiled and sat to open a book she had put on the table._

_"Thank you," she said embarrased, and stared at him the whole class while he talked and explained her things. He was gorgeous, he was just perfect...so smart, and with a sexy butt. His eyes were blue, and his lips..._

_And while he was teaching her, he couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, and sweet...and he was feeling really atracted to her. He felt it was wrong, but...she was nice, and so smart, and funny and...her lips..._

_"So let me see what you wrote," he asked her, ready to correct the homework her teacher had left her._

_"Ok, but must to be full of mistakes"._

_"I bet it is not, let me see"._

_He took her notebook and she felt like melting when her fingers touched his. Cole felt an electric charge going through his spine, but tried to ignore it, distracting himself reading the homework._

_"My husband:_

_He has to be nice, sweet and tender. He has to be a good listener two, brave, strong, but sensitive. I want him to play an instrument, or speak another languaje, that's always attractive and interesting. I want him to be a good father, to be here for our children. I want him to be comprehensive, and smart. I want to go uot with him and enjoy it as it was the first time, also to stay at home doing nothing and be happy anyhow. He is going to give me flowers, and chocolates, becuase I like them. I don't care if that's lame, it's my only desire...it he gets me flowers, I say yes"._

_Cole smiled and giggled a bit, she was charming and naïve, and couldn't help but feel happines: he knew how to play guitar. Then shook his head, what was he thinking about?_

_"I know it's lame, but my teacher loves that kind of things. I'm not that girly," she tried to deffend herself, but in fact, she would love to have all that, though she knew it was impossible to happen._

_The bell rang, and both smiles faded away. Neither one wanted to leave, but they had to._

_"I think it's time for you to be free and go home," he said calmly, "Nice to meet you, miss Halliwell," said with a tone of teacher saying goodbye._

_"Thank you for your help, it was nice to meet you. See you the day after tomorrow, have a nice day," she said taking her stuff and when she was crossing the door, she turned back, "Good bye," said shaking his hand nervously before running fast out ot his sight._

_She felt happy, and was really nervous: she really likec that guy, and though he was only a platonic love and nothing had happened and would never happen between them, she felt like a little kid who had stolen a cookie when nobody saw her. She touched her lips imagining and jumped when she saw her best friend walking in the hall and hugged her tight._

_"What's wrong with you? Are you finally high?," she asked._

_"Yes...," she whispered happily, thinking about Cole and only about Cole._

_The man meanwhile, was smelling Phoebe's perfume. She had left her arome in the air, and he had still part of her homework, the sketches she had written before finishing it. He took them and smiled, the girl had something...something he liked, but he knew, he couldn't have._

"I don't know where or how to start...," she said rubbing her face, distracting him from his memory.

"Decide soon, I have things to do," he replied pissed, hurt, he hated all the flashbacks and memories he had about her, and since she appeared as the famous _Ask Phoebe_ his mind couldn't help but think about her all the time.

"If you leave, I'll go after you, don't waste too much time and effort," she warned him, and she didn't need to raise her voice.

"Why you left," he said, going straight to the point.

"Ok...," she sighed, "remember when...you know, our last fight?"

Cole nodded and her eyes watered, and both, let their memories invade the room...

_It was night. Phoebe had been waiting for Cole all day, but he hand't appeared. She was convinced he had gone to hang out with his friends, but what pissed her off, was that he didn't tell her before._

_"Mommy," said Patty waking up, a little scared._

_"What's wrong baby?," she asked changing her sad and angry expression to a warm one._

_"Bad dream," she explained, and extended her arms to her._

_"Oh no, that's not right," she said smiling, when she was sad and depressed, or felt anything was going right, it was about seeing her little one and realize that everything was for her. She worth it._

_"No...," she complained, hiding her face in her mother's chest._

_"It was only a dream baby, in there, no one and nothing can hurt you. I promise, just tell them to leave you alone...in dreams sweetheart, you can decide what you want to see, to live or to be," she explained, not sure if her two years old would understand that._

_"Monsters," she said, hiding her face more._

_"You can turn them into butterflies, or ponies, or fairies if you want," she told her sitting on the bed._

_"Sleep with you," she begged with her scared eyes._

_"Of course sweetie, but you need to learn that nothing can hurt you or destroy you, at least you let it"._

_Phoebe lay on bed and her baby did the same, but over her. She had her legs around her mom's waist and her hands curled on her clothes, while Cole's fiancé had her wrapped in her arms._

_"I love you," said Patty, smiling and relaxed with her mother's breath._

_"I love you too. You're the most wonderful and incredible little person I have ever met. I do anything for you..."_

_"Tale"._

_"You want a tale? It's two am"._

_"Tale..."_

_"Ok, let's help little Patty have sweet dreams...," smiled Phoebe, she was really tired and only wanted to sleep, but as she had said, she would do anything for her little girl and maybe the tale would help her to make time pass faster. She was killing Cole in the morning._

_"Fairy?," asked Patty, yawning._

_"Yes. It is about a fairy, her name was Patty..."_

_"Like me?,"_

_"Like you," she said kissing her little nose, "She was flying and..."_

_A few minutes later, the girl was sleeping sound. Phoebe was stroking her cheek and caressing her hair. She was beautiful. The girl was almost another Phoebe, but she had Cole's blue eyes. Her hair was curled and brown as hers, and watching her sleep was the most perfect art. She looked at the past, when she found out she was pregnant, how scared she was...and how small the little spot in the baby monitor was...and now, she was there, sleeping and alive...every day bigger and smarter, backwards her relationship with Patty's father: every day worse and desperating._

_Cole was in the door, trying to open, but he was too drunk to do so. He knocked, but no one answered, mother and daughter were sleeping. He was getting mad and madder, and started to kick the door, trying to find also, his keys._

_"Open!," he shouted. He wanted to say please, but was too drunk and almost couldn't speak._

_Phoebe woke up confused, and heard her baby crying._

_"The monster," she said hidding in her mom's chest._

_"No sweetie, is dad. He's scared because is late and lost his keys," she tried to explain her and not to cry._

_"Help dad," she begged and Phoebe stood, "Up!," she asked, she didn't want her mom to leave her alone there._

_Phoebe lifted her daughter up and dragged her tired feet to the screaming man, counted to five before opening the door: she didn't want to fight. She was tired of that, if wasn't him who started, was her. Every day a different reason, everyday another stupid motive. Tonight, was his turn, yesterday had been hers with an stupid scene...she regreted that, and all the fights that had started because of her. What she didn't know, if he regreted the ones that he had started._

_"Finally," he growled taking off his shirt, his jeans and walking naked to the room, "Thanks," added letting himself drop in the bed._

_"Working, dear?," Phoebe asked pissed off, watching Patricia trying to get her father, happy to see him._

_"Silence please, I'm tired," he asked, and Phoebe let the girl approach._

_Patty smiled and kissed her father's cheek, now they both were in the bed, while Phoebe was arms crossed, standing next._

_"Hi daddy," she said hugging him and trying to get into his arms, very sleepy._

_"Hey baby girl, don't you want to play a game? It's called sleeping"._

_"Ok, you and me, play," she celebrated, closing her eyes thight._

_Cole didn't say nothing, he was too dizzy and sick at the moment. And he felt bad, he felt horrible because now, he realized how much he missed his daughter and how much she missed him...but he couldn't play, he didn't feel well. He was tired, anything was going right. His job was hard and a mess, the pay wasn't good at all and he has no idea how to tell Phoebe that he had been fired a few months ago and now was working in a little store. He didn't want to break her heart, to give her problems or scare her, he had to find a way to solve all that but it was too hard. He was tired of failing, he was mad at himself because he hadn't finished the law school...if he had...things would be very, very different. And that was all, frustration. He was frustrated because every time he tried to do something good for his family, things fell down in front of his eyes. He was loosing Phoebe, he was loosing Patty. And all what he did, was for them. He only wanted to get back in the time and had waited. Then, he would asked Phoebe to marry and a few years later, Patty would have come. But no...they made a mistake and now were paying its price. High, really high._

_Phoebe bit her lips and shed a few tears. She couldn't believe how happy Patty was at seeing him, and how stupid he was asking her to leave him alone. She felt it was her fault, maybe if she worked and help him to earn the money they needed. __ He didn't like her work because he wanted to give her and their daughter the best life by his own...she knew he was trying hard, but he was wrong and he didn't see it._ If he only let her...he would be around more often...maybe less stressed, maybe not coming home late...he had never came drunk before, something was wrong, terrible wrong but he didn't tell her what. She felt useless, she wasn't a help but a pain in the ass and she knew it, but all was really hard. 

_"Come here sweetie, let's daddy sleep," she said trying to hold Patty, who was still trying to play the game._

_"No!," she complained at being separated from her father, "No! No!"_

_"Come on shut up!," scolded Cole, taking a pillow and hiding his head below._

_"Sweetie, shhh...he's tired," tried to say Phoebe, but Patty wasn't giving up: she wanted her father and she wanted him now._

_"No!," said kicking trying to get ride of her mother's arms, "Daddy!"_

_"Take that thing away! I need to sleep Phoebe!," he yelled, his head was about to explode. Patty's cries wasn't helping, and as much as we wanted to play and share some time with her right now, take her to the park and go out with Phoebe too, he really needed to throw up. He promised that he would never, ever in his life, drink again._

_"What thing? Your daughter?," she slapped, now she was completely furious. She wasn't letting him talk to their daughter like that. We was in a huge mistake if he thought so, "She misses you, she has been waiting for you all day as I did!, she only wants to play and share a moment with you and..."_

_"You won't shut up, will you?," he said getting up, trying to find his jeans._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Leaving! Going to sleep somewhere else I only need silence!"._

_"Daddy?," asked Patty, frowning, almost falling asleep on her mom's arms, but still stubborn._

_"Bye," he said to the baby and Phoebe couldn't stand it anymore._

_"Come back right now!," she yelled, leaving Patty on the crib, ignoring the little one's complains and cries._

_"Stop yelling! My head", he complained._

_"I will yell! I won't stop yelling! This is the last time you don't come here after work! Since tomorrow, you'll be here every single day at six pm and I'm not asking you"._

_"You can't give me orders"._

_"I can, I will and I'm doing it!"_

_"Crazy"._

_"No, you're crazy! Here's where your family are, I'm tired of all this, I' can't stand this anymore!," she yelled, throwing some things to the floor: she had collapsed. She wasn't mature enough to handle a situation like that._

_"Don't," he said taking her wrist, "That costed me a lot of bucks that I earned working hard, while you were here doing nothing"._

_"I don't care!," she complained pushing him away, "I don't care what you did or what you do! I don't care about your stupid money I don't need it! I only need a father and a friend, a fiancé, a partner. And you are when you want but not right now, I need your support! I'm all day here doing the house's stuff and watching your child while you waste our money on drinks and strippers!"_

_"I don't waste on strippers! The only one for me it's you!, If I'm not home it's because I'm doing all what I can to give you all what you need and what you want, Can't you see it?"_

_"No I can't see it! I can see you do whatever but working! Whatever but taking care of me, of us!"_

_"All what you have it's for me! This house, the bed, your clothes, your child!", he said pointing everything._

_"Our child! Our child!," she insisted pulling her hair, "I hate this place, I hate this house, this bed, these clothes! We were happier when we lived in that old room with no food and nothing! We were together, we were close! We were struggeling, but we were one. Now..you're a jerk"._

_"If you don't like me go!"_

_"I can't go! Do you think I don't want to go back to my mom's? She used to cook for me, to make my bed, to drive me school, to prepare my breakfast, to help me with my homework to do everything! I need her, I need her to help me to watch Patty and to help me with you! And to...I need my mom...I can't handle this, I'm not that strong. I'm scared, I'm eighteen Cole! I should be watching tv, eating chips and crying for a boy! Not doing this! Not being a housewife, not cleaning, cooking, taking care of a girl all for you!"_

_"I told you you didn't need to have her! I loved her and I wanted her but I didn't make you!"_

_"I wasn't killing my own child Cole"._

_"That's not the point! What I'm saying is that you accepted this because you wanted and no one made you! Now don't complain! Stop crying! That's the only thing you do. You're always here, crying, complaining, making a scene! It's like I had two daughters instead of one! You cried and wanted your mother when we first escaped, then along the pregnancy, the birth oh my God that freaking day! You were unbearable! And from that moment until now you're still a little spoiled fifteen years old! Who doesn't help me but give me more problems that the ones I have"._

_"Yes It's right because I am a stupid teenager I'm sorry if I'm not enough for you! I'm sorry if I'm spoiled I'm sorry if I'm not the woman you want but I'm what I'm and this is it. At least I didn't sell you nothing, you were so charming, a gentleman, interesting, smart a real man and now what? You're a jerk, an idiot! You can't even make your woman happy. You're never here and when you come, the only thing you want is sex but we don't! You know why? Because you're still afraid of me! You are still seeing a little girl when I'm not, for you, I'm only a responsability...I'm not at your level"._

_Phoebe threw a few things to the floor, furious. She wanted them to hit him, but every time she tried, she noticed she couldn't hurt him. She was out of control and Cole was afraid, she would hurt herself, their daughter or him if she didn't stop. He walked to her taking her by her wrists._

_"Stop it! Stop this right now I can't stand you!," he yelled, making her crash against the wall and then, making her sit down._

_Phoebe widened her eyes while falling down and saw him mad, so tried to hide herself in her arms. She was scared. He used to be agressive but with objects, like throwing things or kicking the door; he had **never** touched her. She had never let him, and he had never dared. But now, she didn't know what to expect. She was afraid, she didn't want to fight. _

_Cole saw her hiding and shaking, and felt guilty. He hated himself, how could he...? he had never touched her, hit her, and now...what if he had made her hit her head when he pushed her?_

_"Baby, I'm sorry," he said whispering, with his eyes full of tears. Patty was crying too, but no one had heard her, too busy arguing, "I'm sorry, I was trying to stop you I didn't..."_

He kneeled and hugged her, and she let him. She bit her lips and sobbed, and could hear that he was crying too.

"What's happening...?," she asked him, holding him thight, as if releasing him would make him disappear.

_"I don't know," he muttered, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers on her hair._

_"We were so in love, full of plans, with a lot of dreams...so young, so...," she said trying to ignore Patty's cries; she didn't feel strong to handle that too, and she felt the worst mother on earth. _

_"Naïve," he smiled weakly, "So young, inexpert, idealistics..."_

_Cole stood up, and she trembled. Her face was covered of tears and wiped them as her fiancé picked their daughter up._

_"I don't regret what we did," he said, taking her hand and making her sit on the bed, "I love our little family. I still love you...," he promised, trying to calm down Patricia and lying her under the sheets._

_"No more yelling," she asked her parents, rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands._

_"No more, I sware," Phoebe promised broken hearted, kissing her face._

_"I sware, no more," repeated Cole, sad as ever. _

_Patty nodded and smiled, taking their hands and closing her eyes. She was falling asleep, meanwhile, her parents were thinking. Cole was focused on what to do to get a better job and how to tell Phoebe the truth about his old one, and she...she was taking a decision. The hardest decision._

_"Do you...still love me?," asked Cole, shyly, when Patty was already sleeping._

_Phoebe smiled and stroke his face before replying._

_"I love you. I loved you, and I will always do," she promised. _

_Both settled eyes and kissed, before he caressed her hair until she fell asleep too, or pretended; actually, Phoebe spent the whole night crying and thinking in how hard was accomplishing the decision she had taken, but how good and healthy it would be too. _

The woman sighed and the man rubbed his face, then, both gazes collided, and both heads nodded. They remembered, they did very well.

"You left the next morning," he said bitterly.

"I needed to...," she tried to explain, regretting that stupid decision.

"Why you took her?," he complained, cutting her speech, " Why you left me and...why you made us apart?," he added acting as an strong person with an _I don't care about you_ attitude, but it wasn't working at all.

Phoebe played with her feet and then took a lock of hair. She had her reasons, were stupid, or maybe not...but...she had done that because she was trying to save their relationship, to take a little break and then try again...but, everything had went horrible wrong, and there was a question in her head too.

"Why you never went after me?," she asked back, almost whispering, staring straight. She expected him to answer, or to cry, or to...do something, but not to see him clenching his fist and turning his face red: he was furious, from a second to another, he had lost his nerves.

"Are you kidding?," he yelled getting up from the couch and walking towards before turning back again and sit: he couldn't let her win, he couldn't let her see how shocked and disturbed he was.

"I am not!," she replied hurt about that, "I asked you, I begged you!, I only wanted you to go for me and our daughter! But you never appeared! I waited for you ten freaking years and when you see me the only thing you do is run away!," she shouted this time, getting up also and covering her face with her hands, making a groan exasperated.

"Asked?, Begged?, When?," he inquired raising an eyebrow, now a little more tranquil but still mad at her.

"In the letter, Cole" she said confused.

"What letter?," he asked confused too, now lost in the story.

"The letter," she repeated, "The letter I left on the table of the kitchen, the letter..."

"I had never read that," he said frowning, how she dared to make up something like that? To make everything seem to be his fault?, "Tthere was nothing!, Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!," she insisted making him shut, "I wrote it...listen, this is what happened the next morning".

_Phoebe decided to get up. Her whole body was cramped, and her back ached. She had marks on her wrists. __She sat on the bed, and stared at her room. It was beautiful, nothing in compare the old room they shared months ago. When they were poor, but happy. __Cole was sleeping as the baby being hugged and protected for him. Phoebe smiled, he was a good person, a good father, a good boyfriend...they just, needed time. Both. Time to grow, to think, to be better and then, try again. A few weeks, a couple of months...she trusted and believed in their love. They were coming back, she knew. But now, he was a monster, and she, wasn't better at all; and the only one who was in the middle, suffering unfairly, was their daughter._

_She walked to the living room, she could see the disaster she had done last night. She had destroyed a lot of things, important things for Cole. __She took a little bag, where she put her daughter's clothes. She knew everything was wrong, and she needed to leave right now. She took a few toys, some pictures, and made another bag. Phoebe took a paper, and wrote something down. Her hot tears were wetting it, but she didn't care. She needed to say goodbye._

_Phoebe leaned and kissed Cole, was a long kiss, and felt him pulling her from the waist, but was too sleepy to succeed. He smiled, and mutter something that she heard as an "I love you"._

_"I love you too...please, forgive me. See you soon, we will make it," she whispered, kissing him again and taking Patty in her arms, wrapped in a blanket._

_Phoebe didn't look back. No, she couldn't or she wouldn't leave. She prefered to do it now, when there was still love and a family to fight for, later would be a suicide...and would end up everything forever. Sometimes you just have to hold your head up high, try not to cry, and say goodbye._

_"Dad?," muttered Patty._

_"He will join us soon, let him sleep," she said, and the girl smiled and kept sleeping in her mother's arms._

_Phoebe closed the door softly, and took her way to the old church. She didn't know if her mother would accept her back in San Francisco, so she was asking Sor Erin, a noon they both meet and helped them when she was pregnant, to take care of Patty a few days. She was going to San Francisco, to talk with her mother and then get back for her daughter...and then, wait for Cole. She had wrote him she was going to San Francisco, and that she was waiting for him there. It was about time, within one month or two, if everything went right, things would improve. That was her wish. Her only one wish._

Phoebe stopped talking, she didn't know if he believed her but she was saying the truth. That was the reason she was so mad and hurt, because he never tried to get her back. He never fought for her family and, besides, she had lost her daughter. But now, at staring at his confused face, and listening that he had never seen a letter, she knew that something else was behind.

* * *

**Ok, this is the lady's version...what's the gentlemen's? Kids, it's normal if you have a lot of questions cuase that's the idea of the fic! but I'd like you to ask them so I don't forget to write the answers when the time comes! thank you.**

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**Vii: **I loved that part too! is it wrong recognize it?

**Pholefan:**Poor soul! but you'll understand a little more later!

**charmingfan :** I really loved that part too! I hope this flash back helps you to understand more! I'm really glad you like this fic and I hope you like this chapter too. Any idea or soemthing, it's accepted!

**forevercharmed01:** Hi there! welcome here! well, what happened with Sam it's something you'll know later...muahahhah. Paige is like "I forgive her, but I hate her. I can't hate dad, but he was an idiot". Anyhow, Paige doesn't know the truth so she's really, really lost!


	8. Cole

**Ok, as I promised, here is the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter six: Cole.**

Cole didn't know how to react. He was shocked, speechless. He had lived ten years trapped in a lie? He had resented Phoebe's absence and blamed her all this time, trying to hate her only to feel a little less pain, and he never should? All what he thought that was true, was false. All theories, ideas, all what he had in his head wasn't real...nothing made sense. From one minute to another, someone had taken his life and turned it upside down; he hadn't felt that way since the day he learned that he was going to be a father and since he assumed that he had to take his role alone. Without her.

Phoebe was staring at him, with her eyes filled of tears and her hands shaking over her lap. He knew that she didn't understand what had happened so many time ago and he could tell that she wasn't lying, but he wasn't either: he had never saw a letter over that table.

"You don't believe me, do you?," she asked sobbing, trying to control herself: she wasn't there to make him feel pity.

He rubbed his face and stomped he ground. He was really confused, he couldn't make both stories fit. It was impossible.

"I shouldn't," he replied with his face covered, his pride was stronger than anything.

Phoebe straightened her back a little surprised: she knew him, that was like saying "I do believe you".

"Cole, Do you realize how serious this is?," she asked almost whispering.

"I'm not stupid," he replied, "Where did you leave it?"

"On the table, the only table we had in the kitchen," Phoebe replied approaching slowly, afraid of his reaction, "What do you remember about that day?," asked bitting her lip, worried about all the situation.

"Are you sure?," he asked again, making a big effort trying to recall if there was a letter but on his mind, everything was going too fast...

_Cole stretched and his head hurt; now he recalled what a hangover was. Last night he had drunk more than what he should have and now was paying all the consequences of that. He thought about Phoebe, their fight last night...and how sweet was their reconciliaton; he loved reconciliations...but he wished they didn't fight so often._

_"Pheebs?," he asked touching her side of the bed, finding it empty. He smiled, she was preparing breakfast as every morning, "Patty?," asked this time, he knew their daughter and the baby was probably playing around._

_Cole sat, rubbed his eyes and crossed the room. He couldn't smell breakfast, so he was sure that Phoebe hadn't started yet and that was good: he wanted to invite her and Patty to eat out...he knew that it wasn't a good idea spending the little money they had in that kind of things, but his girls deserved it.  
__He asked for her again when he noticed that the kitchen was the same mess that they had done the night before, and empty. A chill went through his body as he ran to the bathroom and found it empty too. _

_"Phoebe!," he shouted before going back to their room. He was terrible scared, and lost all his nerves when he noticed that her closet had no clothes on it and that their daughter stuff wasn't there neither._

_Cole's heart began to beat fast as his tears began to fall from his eyes. He turned back and ran to the door before running down stairs: it wasn't too late, maybe._

_"Phoebe, Phoebe," he said when he stopped at the door of the building,"Have you seen her?," he asked almost yelling at the porter._

_"She left the building a few hours ago with Patty, she had a bag," he explained not understanding the scandal._

_"How many hours?," _

_"Three or four"._

_Patty's father left his jaw drop and asked the direction she took as the porter pointed the right corner. Cole made his way trying to find something, but he knew that was almost impossible to find her after so many hours but he had hope: what if she regreted her decision and came back? He wasn't going to desperate that easy, he had to think as if nothing was happening and read all the signs if we wanted to get his family back. He understood Phoebe's decision, but he didn't support it...he knew he had to apologize and that as soon as he found her, he was telling her the truth about his job. It was time for waking up, to ask her for some help and made her part of all the important decisions...for once._

_"Watch out!," shouted a woman pulling him away of the road, from where a fire engine was passing._

_"Huh?," asked him back, totally confused: all his thoughts had distracted him from the noise that the fire engines were making as they made their way to a place he knew, "The church," he said to himself, releasing his arm from the woman and running after all the people. There was only one place safe to go in that town for Phoebe, and that was the old church._

_The fire, ashes and smoke were making a cloud in the air and running and trying to breath were turning into a really hard thing to do; he wasn't making it and if his family was there, we could lose them and he...he wasn't risking their lives. He stopped a minute and noticed that one block behind, there was another trunk so he waited on a corner and when he saw the car infront, jumped on it to hold himself from the stairs. _

_"Sir, I need you to leave," asked a young boy._

_"My daughter is in the fire," he replied and fourtunately, no one argued._

_Feelings in his heart were fighting against each other: on one hand, he wanted them to be there, so he could get them back, but on the other, he wished that they weren't involved in the fire. He could afford them away, but not dead. No, dead no, please, everything but that. _

_All happened in slow motion. People walking, the noise around, firemen talking and taking decisions...and he was wondering what would be all that people doing, Where was that little boy going with that present on his hands?, What about the old woman walking so slow the next block? Would they imagine that he was losing everything that day, that his fiance and love of life had left him?, That he had no idea what was happening with his beloved daughter?, Did they care? Asking himself all those questions, time flied and suddenly, he was there. _

_The big building was dying, there was almost nothing and a lot of kids, young people and girls with babies crying around: all of them scared. Some of them wounded...and he could see that there were at least, one dead body covered with a black bag. He didn't approach: he was too afraid, that was not Phoebe. _

_"She's fine, Phoebe is fine," he said aloud, walking to the door of the church were he could see a fireman with two kids on his arms, and his heart bounced at recognizing his little one, "Baby," he smiled; it was confusing and scaring still, but having her there, made everything easier._

_"Daddy," cried Patty trying to scape the fireman arms as he left her on the ground, near a safe place and a nun._

_The woman took the girls' hand trying to avoid her to get closer to Cole, and the other kid was given back to her young mother crying hysterically for her one year old._

_"She's my daughter," he demanded trying to get her, but the nun didn't let him._

_"All the kids around are orphans, you can't take her"._

_"No, you don't understand: this is my daughter, she's here with my fiancé, Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell, where is she?," he asked looking around, but all the faces he could see weren't the one he was looking for._

_"Sir, if you're talking about a young girl who came this morning with this child, I'm sorry but she left her here: she took her bag and left the church without her daughter. This girl is now an orphan, if you want her back...you will have to wait and fight her at the court"._

_Cole's blood changed from cold to hot, his dropped jaw was now clentched: if that woman believed that she could tell him something like that, she was in a mistake. Big mistake._

_"No, I'm not leaving her here, She is my daughter! MY daughter! And I won't believe that Phoebe gave her up! There must to be a mistake!"_

_"There's no mistake! Sor Erin asked me to take this child to the girls' room sir: to the room of girls up to be adopted. I don't know what kind of problems you have with the woman you had this child, but that's not my..."_

_Cole didn't want to listen another word: all what she was saying was nonsense. He looked at the girl that had her baby boy on her arms, and he recognized her as one of Phoebe's roommates._

_"You," he said calling her attention, "Have you seen Phoebe?"_

_"She left a few hours ago," she explained still crying after believing that her son had lost his life in the fire, "She came and left on a bus, she had a bag"._

_Cole's world fell down: it was true, Phoebe had left Patty there and...and, herself left the town! _

_"Come here," he said to Patty, grabbing her by her little waist as the nun tried to avoid it._

_"I said you can't"._

_"I say she's my daughter and I decide!"_

_Cole made all his efforts to embrace her daughter and then, pushed the woman away. The nun fell and screamed, and him took the opportunity to run as fast as he could: he wasn't leaving his daughter there...no, he wasn't like the coward of Phoebe, he wasn't that kind of crap...Patty was his daughter and he would never, ever, leave her. Try to get ride of her._

_"Where's mommy?," asked the little one, with her hands around his neck._

_"Let's go home sweetie, let's go home," he said taking a taxi and trying to calm down; he had a lot of tears to drop but not now, he would wait until Patty's nap, so he had to pretend that everything was good if he wanted to succeed._

Phoebe gasped interrupting the relate. He coughed. Both were in a kind of catharsis as she was shaking her head: that fire had taken all what she had.

"That's how you found her," she said, "Only a few hours later..."

"They told me that you gave her up", he explained clasping his hands over his knees.

"Cole, the dead body was Sor Erin, they lied to you...," she told him almost catatonic, with her gaze lost on the floor, recalling the scene she had lived the day she went back to Texas...

_Phoebe was wide smiling. Things had gone really good in San Francisco and now, she was with her mother at her old town. She was excited, she had spent twelve days away from her daughter and was dying, the only thing she wanted, was having her back in her arms again. She wondered when would Cole go for her, how much her family would love her baby girl; all of them seemed excited with the news, somewhat shocked, but after so many time away from home (and counting that when she left, Piper and Prue knew about her pregnancy) they had assumed it in a pretty good way._

_"Where are we going?," asked the taxi man._

_Phoebe gave him the instructions and lied on her mom's chest, looking at the city hopping that the way to the church was short. Each block made her more anxious, each second happier._

_"Ok, this is the street," said Phoebe sitting well, "turn right, we're going to the church..."_

_"Church?," interrupted the man, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, why?," asked Patty._

_"Two weeks ago there was a fire that destroyed the building and a couple of houses," he explained, as Phoebe's face changed to a shocked expression._

_"Wh...wha...what?," she managed to ask jumping at the same time, squeezing her own leg._

_"Two injured, nothing serious, but one people died"._

_Patty, at noticing how hard was that for her daughter, decided to keep talking instead of her._

_"Who died?"_

_"A nun. Here we are, are you sure that you want me to leave you here?"_

_"Where are the kids?," asked Phoebe not replying, on the edge of a breakdown._

_"58th's street hostel"._

_"There are we going then," she asked him embracing her mother, who caressed her hair trying to calm her down, feeling the same bad feeling that her daughter._

_Along the road, they remained quiet. In a moment like that, the only thing that worth it was having each other. They had met only two days ago, the another ten days were spent for Pheobe traveling on three or four buses to get back to California._

_"Here," said the taximan._

_Both women walked in the hostel holding hand. Phoebe smiled at recognizing some familiar faces and went straight to a nun._

_"Sor Caroline, Have you seen Sor Erin?"_

_The old woman held her hand softly, then, stared at her eyes._

_"Our sister, my dear, had passed away and is now with the Lord. She fought for the children, she was brave and risked her life as no one else did"._

_Phoebe covered her mouth and left a groan out and a million tears; Sor Erin had been the woman who had helped her when she was pregnant and then, when everything went wrong again, she had taken care of her and her newborn while Cole tried to save the day. And now was dead. The woman who had gave her the support that her own "father" and mother-in-law had denied to her, was dead._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart," said Patty, she didn't know what else to say, "I don't want to be insensitive, really," added at realizing how devastated she was, "May I know where is my granddaughter, Patty? We came to take her home"._

_"Patty?," asked Sor Caroline, confused._

_"Yes, I left her on Sor Erin's charge twelve days ago, in the morning...where is she? I asked her to take care of my baby for a few days, that I was coming back and, here I am"._

_After that, the hostel turned into a chaos: every single person was trying to find the little blue eyed and curly haired girl, until they found the nun that had fought Cole who finally, admitted that Patty had disappeared and that she had no idea where she could be. That day, at that moment, the second half of Phoebe's heart had turned off. It was impossible to make her stop crying, an odyssey making her eat, a fight to help her finding a reason to live: and she had two, each half of her heart waiting for waking up, but that moment never arrived...and it started to fall asleep, because nor Cole nor Patty gave any signal of being alive._

"Sor Erin died trying to rescue some kids from there and...the woman who talked to you, she told me that she hadn't seen Patty since the day I left her there to Sor Erin...she told me that she didn't know that Patty was there for a few days only but she couldn't do nothing since our girl had disappeared in the fire and that was maybe...dead".

Droplets of tears were already gathered around her neck and her eyes were so red and swollen as that day. The memory was horrible, the feelings worse. Much worse.

To Cole was so heartbreaking to see her like that, because despite all the negative feelings he had felt for her, he still loved her, and now confirmed, more than ever, all the love and devotion that she had never stopped feeling for their daughter.

"Don't cry...," he asked sweetly, "She's not dead Phoebe, she's alive and fine, you saw her...," said trying to cheer him up, feeling really sorry about it: he couldn't imagine how hard had been to her thinking that there was a chance that her daughter was dead.

"Because of you," she said bitterly, blaming herself, thanking him, "Go on, please".

Cole didn't say nothing about that; that was a wound that wasn't his and only she herself could heal it. As his wound, he would never forgive himself for letting things go to that point.

_When father and daughter arrived home, he saw the door open and remembered that he had left it that way. He wondered if there were thiefs, but then, he realized that he didn't care: he had lost Phoebe, they could take everything they wanted._

_"My friend," said McMillan, the neighbor who used to hit on Phoebe._

_"What are you doing here?," he asked rocking Patty, who was already sleeping on his arms._

_"I saw the door open, and all the mess I was...trying to help, that's all," he said with a bag of trash on his hands._

_Cole looked around and noticed that, in fact, the room was clean again._

_"Thank you"._

_"I heard about...Phoebe...all the building is talking about that...," he said with a false face of sadness, "You know, if you need anything..."_

_"Thanks," replied Cole, as harsh as the first time, leading him to the door._

_He addressed to his room and lied under the sheets with Patty; now that she was asleep, he could cry._

_"I love you," he said to his daughter before kissing her forehead, and felt her hands trying to find his. Then, all his thoughts went back to Phoebe: how would he explain to their daughter that her mother had left? That she wasn't coming back? No, she had to come back...she was Phoebe, his Phoebe, her Phoebe, their Phoebe! She had to come back but...if her plans were those, why she had gave Patty up? No, she wasn't coming back and he had to face it: she had left him forever, and tried to make him as unhappy as she could making him apart from his daughter and worse...erasing him from her life giving her own daughter up._

"McMillan," said Phoebe covering her mouth resented; she wold never have imagined something like that from him; she knew that he has a jerk and a pervert, but, how could she has thought that he would have been so evil?, "Cole, can you see it?"

"I do," he replied hating himself for had trusted in a person that liked to stare at his girlfriend in his presence and deny it.

Cole's phone started ringing and both jumped: it was Elizabeth's favorite child song, and her mother knew that it was the girl calling. Her mind traveled back in time as every time that her own cellphone rang because she had that tone too, in her daughter's memory. The father picked up, while Phoebe wanted to do it instead.

"Hello baby girl, yes, of course you can. Ok, see you soon then, I love you," he said cutting the call, Phoebe was first now, "She's twenty minutes from here, you have to go," he adverted standing up.

"No, no, please don't make this," she begged at seeing his intentions of making her go, moving her hands, settling eyes, "Cole, please".

"Phoebe, I need you to go now," he insisted, trying to not lose control and to handle the whole situation, "She's going to ask why are you here and what are we going to tell her?"

"That I'm her mother for God's sake!," she yelled from the soul, making a furious gesture, "What else?"

"She believes that her mother's name is Marie, she adores you as a tv star! You can't tell her a truth like this right now, all her world will change from one second to another," he argued worried, he knew that Phoebe loved the girl and would never do anything to harm her, and truth be told, it hurt him to ask her something like that when he himself wouldn't have the patience or courage to do so.

Those words were like a dagger straight to the heart. He was right, in her creature's world she had never been who she believed she was...the girl thought that she was another person or, in fact, that her mother was another person. She didn't want to wait and she knew that she was being selfish, as Cole knew it, so she insisted: she knew that he would take control over the situation and give her good reason to calm down.

"Why not?," she asked with her voice shaking, hugging herself with a sad face, closing her eyes frustrated. She felt so lost, so angry, so tired of fighting and thinking that she had achieved her goal only to realize that she wasn't even close to the middle of her way.

If Cole was soft and in his protectionist phase a while ago, it had increased now. For a second, his connection with Phoebe was the same that they had the first time they had loved each other and he couldn't stand her in that condition; he had to do something, he owed her, for not having reacted before. He approached, watching her crying in silence and kneeled.

"Listen," he said taking her arms softly, "Go now, for her. I promise I will help you to...," he bit his tongue for a minute or two, then, he kept talking, "to get her back".

"You hate me," she replied trying to release herself, feeling vulnerable and stupid but defeated; she had forgotten about her threatens and strong woman's pose, she wasn't that girl.

"I...hated the person that circumstances made me believe you were," he explained wiping some tears from her eyes, "I can't forgive you just yet, but...she's your daughter, Phoebe...I...can't, I won't...I will help you".

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I believed you".

Both remained in that position, quiet, settling eyes. Getting lost into each other was something that they weren't able to do for a long time and really missed. Phoebe was temped of kissing him and having him right there, to hold him tight and not letting him go never again and he, Cole wanted the same: but both was too scared to move an inch, both blamed themselves and were afraid of being rejected, to ruin it all. Outside, a person shouted that the rain was turning into a storm and made them cut their visual contact and lose all the magic trapped in that moment.

Cole backed a bit, Phoebe took her purse and stood thinking about what the guy had said: there was pouring raining and they hadn't noticed.

"Here is my number," she said pulling out a card, trying to be rational, "it has my address and my email too if you need it. Call me anytime, whenever, at anything," she offered handing him the white paper as he opened his wallet.

"This is mine, I'm going to move so...only my number and email," he explained before exchanging information.

"Where are you moving?," she inquired curiously, keeping his card on her agenda.

"Minnesota".

"Can't you move to San Francisco?"

"What?"

Phoebe closed her mouth, she had spoken without thinking, forgetting that the confidence that they were sharing in that moment wasn't real, but a memory from their past. Time had passed, they weren't the same.

"If you don't want I...I can move to Minnesota," she offered closing her purse before standing, "Cole, I don't care about the show, I don't care about anything I only want my daughter back. I promise I won't take her away, I promise I want to but I sware that I won't, but please...," she implored, touching his arm, "let me be close".

Cole looked at her eyes and felt her warm touch on his shirt, her sweet perfume, the same one she used to wear when they had met fourteen years ago.

"I will call you," he assured, afraid of losing control, "now go".

"Is your mother still in San Francisco?, Can't you go there?," she tried to insist, seeking for a way to make the moment last to get the chance of seeing her daughter, knowing that he wasn't letting her: and she couldn't blame him, she knew he was right.

"Phoebe, go".

And even thought, she didn't want to go. Because her inner child was asking her to stay, because her eighteen years old self crying in a hostel and in the middle of a breaking down was begging her to stay. She was trying to ignore her, fighting for it, but she was there: making her remember all those nights of cries, hours of suffering, a whole life lost, so many birthdays not celebrated.

"Don't ask me that!,"she shouted pushing him, recalling how comforter had been hating him for hadn't came for her instead of missing him and suffering for not being with him, "Can you imagine what have been looking for your daughter ten years and now, when you found her, not being able to kiss her and tell her how much you love her?"

Cole observed her. Her breath was a mess, her face red as a tomato and her eyes watered. She had a face that couldn't decide if it was of sadness or anger, or deception, or all that. Because Phoebe was confused. Because he himself was confused.

"I told you that I was going to help you, and I will," he said approaching with caution, "Now go, please, trust me".

"You have no idea how hard is leaving," she whispered pressing her eyes, "but...but I trust you," she said louder holding her head high and making that fake face of happiness she used to put when she was in a meeting or with Jason, "Just...don't forget to call me".

Cole knew how hard was that for her, and was confirming again how much he admired her and how much she loved Elizabeth. And then, recalled his old role of giving her strength, love and protection, and his heart asked him to hug. He couldn't help, but obey. Cole moved forward and raised his arms to hug her tight, letting her set her existence on his arms. She, a little surprised but glad, let him love her, support her, caressing his back in in return, hiding her face on his chest as when they were young and he promised her that he would stay with her forever.

"I promise that I won't, now go, take the elevator, she hates them so she takes stairs, you won't meet her," he whispered in her ear.

They separated slowly, feeling that they were the best friends again, although they knew that it wasn't lasting more than a few more seconds and that, as soon as they got back to their lives, the naïve sixteen years old Phoebe and the sweet twenty one years old Cole, would disappear again to let the depressive and bitter twenty eight Phoebe and the hard and stressed thirty three Cole, take their palces.

"I hate them too," smiled Phoebe.

"I know," he replied smiling back.

Phoebe knew that there was nothing else to say or to do, so she took a few steps back and approached the door. He opened and stood there.

"See you soon," she said resigned. She turned back and walked to the elevator, ready to leave, until she remembered that she had something important to say. She stopped walking but she didn't turn back to see Cole, "Cole...I had never hated you".

He smiled, not with his face but with his heart. Those words made him feel a little better, but only a little bit.

"I always tried, but I never could".

She smiled before giving the last step to reach the elevator and pressed the button of it. The door opened immediately, wiping her from the map. As soon as the door was closed, Cole felt the urge of calling her and ask her to stay...but that wasn't possible: she had a boyfriend, he had a girlfriend. They had new lives and he didn't know what to do...he wanted to hate her, he had tried so it would hurt less, but now, that he knew that all was a misunderstanding, a huge misunderstanding that had ruined their lives, he didn't know what to do. And he thought about it, if that hadn't happened...he would have traveled to San Francisco and tried again a life with Phoebe...they had had maybe one or two more kids...and settled there. But now he couldn't have that.

We walked along the lonely hall and remembered the last Elizabeth's scene against the move and the boxes a couple of months ago, the same one she used to make every time that it was occasion to move. She had always asked him for a place to stay and not move again...and he hadn't talked to his mother in ages, maybe...maybe San Francisco was not a bad idea.

The door made a noise, and brought Sarah's voice.

"We're home".

"I brought you one too," said Elizabeth as greeting, handing him an ice cream, "Why that face?," asked raising an eyebrow at seeing him so distracted.

Cole held her free hand and led her to the couch where he sat before making her sit over his lap. He was about to take a very impulsive decision that he had to communicate right now, otherwise, he would never take it. He made a signal to Sarah, asking her to approach, then, he cleared Elizabeth's face from hair.

"We need to talk, sweetie".

* * *

**I believe that some misteries are now solved or...I don't really know. I'll keep writing and see what's next because I've no idea yet. Thank you all for reading and spending time here, I really appreciate it!**

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**forevercharmed01: **Hi! nice to meet you =) Thank you for your kindness! and well, I want Paige to forgive Phoebe but you know, it's a situation for her. What happened between Phoebe and Sam is something you'll know soon, any ideas? I wish you liked this chapter and to see a beautiful response from you soon! :D

**Daniie Armstrong:** Baby girl you here always! woho! I know I'm evil, but don't blame me, blame soap operas and free time (and an idiot with internet conection). See you soon! Glad you're liking.

**charmingfan: **Hello hi! the review I'm always expecting and always make my day after reading. You got the picture! she had never wanted she was only...stupid (Phoebe's words, not mine). Believe me, I'm that too, both poor souls...!

**Manic maundae: **Hola! Well, I've to say that I really love your kind of reviews (it's incredible reading that you're good at what you're doing but also good to read in what you're failing so you can improve; you read my mind though, I was about to ask -in this chap- in what people thinks I need to pay more attention). As you noticed, English isn't my first language so I already know I make a thousand mistakes that I don't notice since I don't know the language very well (In this kind of moments I wonder why I'm writing in this language if I don't know how but well, human beings are weird). Talking about the teenager and 4yrs old squealing charmed ones, I have to say that you're TOTALLY right. I'm too used to write about them as teenagers, and I forgot that in this fic, they are not. It was really good for me to be told that and I'm willing to correct it from now to the end. Last point, I have been trying to get a beta (I sware) but they had never replied =( well, a few of them but then they had things to do and disappeared, well, isn't easy to find those helpers now a day!** (so people in general, if you're a beta and wants to help me, please, i'm begging you). **Well, this is the end of this encyclopedia lol, I really liked your review and if you didn't hate this story or didn't find the fic as unbearable to stop reading and you're still here, now reading this, I'd be honored if you'd like to tell me if I improved a bit or if I'm still the same (if I didn't, please, tell me). Sincerily, me =)


	9. Separated lives

**Ok, I know that I deserve no mercy so less bla bla, and more chapter, that I want to dedicate to Charmingfan :) thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Separated lives.**

The jet landed and soon, Jason could see Phoebe. She was smiling, holding a bag and went down the stairs almost running.

"Hey, you're back!," he celebrated taking her by her waist to kiss her.

"Hi, here," she added handing him the thing he asked her to pick up at New York, that she used as excuse to use his jet.

"Thank you miss efficient," he said kissing her again and she giggled, "Why are you so happy? What did I miss?"

"Nothing," she lied kissing him back.

"Ok, I won't ask. I like when you're happy, and more questions will just make you angry," he said still wrapping her in his arms.

"Pretty smart, mister Dean," she said taking his hand, "Is there some time for us?,"

"For doing what?," he asked with a mischievous expression.

"Whatever you want," she promised as he ran to his car and she followed him. She was so excited about the thought of her daughter growing with her, but a part of her heart was still sore thinking about Cole and... he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend, their lives were one hundred percent separated, she liked or not. she didn't want to think about him, about his hands, his lips...his embrace. No, that was too painful, too much and...she had learned to avoid her feelings and she had mostly hid the happy ones the last years, now, she was letting all her happiness take control and the sad part, get lost.

Sarah couldn't sleep. A few hours ago, Cole had told her and Elizabeth that they weren't moving to Minnesota anymore, but to California, specifically to San Francisco, his homeland. The girl reacted excited about the news, but she was smart and didn't say a word about visiting Phoebe Halliwell or something like that, the three of them could still recall the drama that her visit to Central Park to meet her had caused. But while the kid was making a mental party, she was still thinking about what the hell he was thinking, what was going to happen with his job? What was going to happen with hers? He calmed her down, saying that there were more places to work at than their actual law firm, and they had still the chance to ask for a transference. He was so sure of what he was saying, but his mind wasn't at there...his mind was in his own world, as every November 2, as every March 15, as every time that Elizabeth asked him about her mother.

"Cole, I'm sorry but we need to talk," she said poking him, trying to wake him up but he wasn't sleeping.

"I knew," he said getting up and turning on the light of his room, "let's go for a ride".

"Are you ok?, it's three am and your daughter is sleeping," she said somewhat confused about his attitude.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you. You'll hate what I have to tell you and I don't want to wake her up with our argument," he said grabbing a jacket from his closet and handing one to Sarah.

The woman just looked at him, while he put his socks and sneakers on. She was afraid, was he going to break up with her? They had talked about engagement, she knew that that was a serious thing but the last time they argued, he just left without her. He came back, it was right, and he had said goodbye and told her that he was calling her before leaving, that was right too...but he anyway, left her. Was he going now, to kick her out or something?

"Don't start making stories up, Sarah. I'm not thinking about breaking up with you, relax," he said writing a note for Elizabeth, just in case that she woke up and didn't see them around.

"Why would you do that?," she asked a little annoyed.

"Isn't that, is that whenever I want to talk to you, you believe that's because I want to break up with you or because I found a new woman and I want to move with her".

Sarah made a grimace and he offered her his hand. They took the elevator and then he sat on the driver's seat as she in the passenger's. Cole turned on the radio, country music was playing and since he knew that Sarah hated country, just turned it off.

"Ok mister mystery, what's going on?," asked moving her blond hair along with her head.

Cole took a deep breath and turned in a corner before speaking. The night was really dark, there was no people around and the silence was a little creepy. He wasn't sure how to explain all to Sarah, but he had to, so he decided to start: she would get mad anyway, so it didn't matter the way he chose to begin.

"You know that all these years, it had been only Elizabeth and I..."

"And me," she added.

"And you," he ceded, "you...asked me once about my daughter's mother".

"Yes, you said that she left you when Lizzie was two," she replied a little confused, "Cole, straight to the point. You never talk about that woman, why now? You're driving me crazy!"

The man nodded and sighed before parking the car. It wasn't easy, it wasn't easy.

"I thought that she had left me, Sarah, but she never did," he said closing his eyes, really tired.

"How do you know that?," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw her," he said finally, waiting for her scream.

Sarah let her jaw drop and then covered her mouth, but her eyes widened instead. What? He had seen the famous Marie?, When?, How?, Why he hadn't tell her before?

"Excuse me?," she asked shaking her head a bit, "What?"

Cole rubbed his face and yawned. He was really tired, emotionally drained and stressed. He sometimes wondered why he was dating Sarah, what he had in mind when he talked about her about marriage...and it was Phoebe. He missed her, so much, and found a woman totally opposite in his attempt of forgetting about her: but it never worked. He loved Sarah, he wasn't that pig, but not like a wife...not like Phoebe.

"Listen, I know that this is going to be hard to believe, but it's true," he warned her, turning on his seat to look at her, "When she left, she also left a letter that was stolen..."

"Cole, what movie did she watch when she told you that?," she asked bitterly, if that woman was trying to take him back or even thinking about it...she would kill her with her own hands.

"It's true. I know that is true, Sarah. I know the person who stole it, and I know that he was capable too," he said severely.

"Where is she? What does she want? Who is she?"

"She is in San Franci..."

"She's in San Fran and you're making us moving there? What's wrong with you Cole Turner!, Did you forget that we're going to marry?", she yelled hysterical, as Cole knew she would.

"You see now why I don't talk to you at home?," he asked ironical, "No, Sarah, I didn't forget and I won't. And yes, if I'm moving there is because she lives there but..."

"See? You recognized it!," she complained, but he just gave her a look and she shut her mouth.

"She is Lizzie's mother, and if we are moving there, is because I want my daughter to be near her mother so they can get meet and get close," he explained her; he had no idea how he was so in peace, but he would say that it was because of all the shock lived in the afternoon.

Sarah didn't say anything, just thought about it: Elizabeth spending time with her mother, Cole alone. Cole alone, Cole with time to spend with her. Moving to San Francisco would mean saying goodbye to the little annoyance of Elizabeth and hello to a 24/7 relationship with Cole; if she was lucky, the girl would move with her mom eventually. It wasn't bad, not at all.

"So, she wants to meet her," she commented, avoiding smiling.

"Yes," he said a little surprised of her attitude, "She wants to, she has been looking for her all these years with no luck".

"And how did she find her?," asked Sarah, curiously.

"Elizabeth came to her...you took her..."

Sarah raised her eyebrow again and crossed her arms. She didn't get what he was saying.

"English, please," she demanded.

Cole sighed, he had to be strong and take advantage that Sarah was so open minded in that moment, for a change. He scratched his head and just said it, not thinking it twice or he would lose all his courage.

"Her mom is Phoebe, Sarah: Phoebe Halliwell".

Sarah smiled big, he was funny. All this didn't make any sense, something was wrong with Cole, definitely and she didn't know what. It was scaring, because she didn't want to tie her life to a freak or mental person.

"Right...my love, don't you think that you need to sleep? To much work, moving is always stressful...," she tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"If you don't believe me, I have pictures of us together. Phoebe is the mother of my child, she lives in San Francisco and I'm moving there so they can build a bond. I don't pretend getting back with her, she has her boyfriend and I have you, separated lives, but a girl in common. That's what I wanted to tell you, but I need that you..."

Sarah closed her eyes, dizzy with all the information and from one second to another, she fainted. Cole saw her with her head leaned on the window, unconscious and couldn't help but laugh. He knew that it was really hard for her, for himself, but he had something more important than them: his daughter.

"Don't move, I'm taking you home," he said to Sarah, turning on the car and driving back.

At San Francisco, Phoebe was cooking a cake to take her anxiousness away. As soon as she arrived home, after spending a few hours with Jason, she had told her sister's, grandmother and mother about the news and all the people was excited, but she, she was more than excited. Her only one desire had came true, and she couldn't wait to have her daughter in her life again.

"Sweets, go to bed," asked her mother by the door, walking in.

"It's almost ready mom," she said smiling, as her mother pointed the cookies, desserts and mess that she had in the kitchen.

"Baby girl, you need to rest. I know you're excited, I am too, but please, you haven't slept or ate well in so many days, do it for her".

Phoebe stared at her mother's eyes and saw concern, she was right.

"Mom I...," she started, taking off her gloves and walking towards her, "I have been really selfish all these years focused in what I wanted and...I never saw how you all were feeling behind me and my life".

"Phoebe...dear, you did," she promised hugging her little one, "You did when you ran away, you did when you came back. You lost her for us, for protecting us from the truth, for protecting Paige".

"But I couldn't make Sam stay, as soon as I came back, you kicked him out," she said feeling guilty with a knot in her throat, "I ruined Paige's family..."

"No," said her mother immediately, separating from her to settle eyes, "Don't you ever say that again. After what he did, my dear, if I didn't kill him was because he is your sister's father. There are no more reasons...and he was the one who acted bad, please, understand. It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault".

"It was!," she yelled giving a few steps back, covering her face with her hands before sitting on a chair, "It was my fault...if I wasn't...if I just...I made him".

Patty saw her daughter sobbing, biting her lips. She knew how hard was all that for her, how hard was still, and how much hurt her being always in battle with Paige.

"You need to forgive yourself, because you did nothing," said her mother standing next, making her lean her head on her stomach, "And Paige...I know that it's going to be hard, but she needs to know the truth. She needs to know that you're not guilty, that if her father left, it's because he..."

"No she won't know!," she fought, getting up really, really upset, "I said no and I will always say no. I won't destroy the only thing she has from her old family, I won't make her get disappointed from her father. I'm not going to do that, you are not going to do that".

Phoebe turned off the kitchen fire and walked out the kitchen, ready to go to her room and try to get some sleep: she only wanted the next day to arrive soon, and get a call from Cole, but her mother took her hand on the way and made her stop.

"I only ask for three things on my birthdays, Phoebe," said Patty, staring at the floor, "The first, was that my granddaughter appeared. The second, was that Sam is cancer free, and the third...," she said stepping a few echelons, "I ask every year, for you and Paige. I don't want to die and see you apart, not you, not with your other sisters...," said lifting her chin with a hand, "the most important with in a mother's world, among others, is having her daughters together, united, as just one force".

Phoebe looked at her mother watered eye's and looked down, ashamed.

"I understand, mom. I understand," said kissing her forehead before running to her bed and cry. She was used to cry so it was nothing new, but for the first time in ages, some of her tears were of happiness.

Happiness and hope.

* * *

_Review(s) response(s)_ :

**Charmingfan: **Your sweet sweet review made my whole year. It means a lot for me, really, really. I'm a million times thankful and I really wish that you liked this chapter and the ones coming. Your opinion is 100% importanat for me, all the time. Thank you, once, twice, forever :)


End file.
